Our Life Our Family
by his4evergirl
Summary: This is a continuation of my previous story Protecting Gibbs. AJ is a little older and many things are going to happen with the Gibbs/DiNozzo family. Lots of fluff, but there will be some action and drama as well. Hope you enjoy. I do not own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

Time had passed. Senior had moved into Tony's old apartment. This particular day was AJ's third birthday. Senior had come over and was keeping AJ busy while Charity was finishing up the cake and Tony and Gibbs were in the backyard setting up a surprise.

"Gamps, I wan cake." AJ told his paternal grandfather.

"You're mommy has to finish making it." Senior told his grandson.

"But I wans cake now." AJ said.

Charity then came in the living room. "Okay you two, come in the dining room." She called.

Senior and AJ followed Charity into the dining room. Tony walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room carrying a cake with two candles lit. Gibbs was right behind him with a huge old video camera from the eighties (the last time he'd bought any new technology), recording the whole thing.

Tony placed the cake on the table in front of AJ and everyone began to sing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear AJ happy birthday to you."

AJ then blew out his candles. "Cake now, Mommy?" AJ asked.

Charity laughed. "Yes, honey, cake now." She then pulled off the candles and cut up the cake and served it.

After the family had finished the cake, Gibbs looked at his grandson. "Okay, AJ it's time for presents now."

"Pwesents!" AJ exclaimed and began to clap his hands.

Senior placed a brightly wrapped package in front of AJ. AJ tore into the wrapping paper and found a Cars toy. "Yay!" He said and started to open the packaging.

"Hold on a second." Tony said. "You have another present your Grandpa Gibbs and Daddy have been working on."

"Oh yeah." AJ said, jumping down from his seat. "Where id it?"

"In the backyard." Tony answered.

AJ ran to the back door and everyone followed him. Charity opened the door for him and he ran out. They followed him to a large wooden swing set. AJ's eyes got really big. "That mine?" He asked.

"Yes." Tony answered.

AJ ran to the swing set and jumped on a swing. "Push me Daddy." He said.

Tony walked over to his son and began to push him on the swing set.

"Wee!" AJ shouted happily and laughed.

Charity looked over at her father. "I think he likes it." She said.

"Maybe, just a little." Gibbs said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Tony sat at his desk, filling out more case reports. Gibbs came in the room and announced, "Gear up. We have a dead Marine downtown."

The team rose and followed Gibbs. They soon arrived at the crime scene in about twenty minutes. The team stepped out of the car and started to process the scene and snap pictures. Tony walked over to take a look at the body, he didn't touch it since Duckie hadn't arrived to clear the body yet.

The body was a woman and she had obviously been posed. Her arm thrown over her forehead and eyes closed as if she had simply fainted. Her knees were bent and slightly curled toward her middle. Her hair was long and red, her skin very pale and freckled. Tony had been staring at the body, almost in a trance.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said gruffly as he came to stand beside Tony.

Tony shook his head as if to clear it. "Sorry boss." He said. "Something about this just really seems familiar."

Before Tony could say anymore Duckie and Palmer arrived. Soon the body was being transported back to the morgue. The team finished processing the scene and headed back to the navy yard. They gave Abby their evidence to be examined and then headed back to their desks.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called.

"Yeah, boss?"

"I want you to come with me to autopsy. Maybe you can figure out why that body looked familiar." Gibbs told him.

"Right boss." Tony said and followed Gibbs to the morgue.

When they arrived Duckie and Palmer had just started their examination. "Ah, Jethro, Anthony." Duckie said when the two of them arrived in the room.

"What have you found Duck?" Gibbs inquired.

"It appears our young woman died of positional asphyxia. Someone or something sat on her chest and suffocated her to death." Duckie answered.

"Did you find anything unusal about the body?" Tony inquired. "Any markings on the body?"

"Well, actually, yes." Duckie answered. He then had Palmer help him roll the young woman over so that everyone could see her back. "Our killer carved this into her back postmortem."

On the woman's back was carved an arrow, pointing up. The arrow was about two inches long. "There's no way." Tony breathed. Then he walked out of the room and headed to his desk.

Tony picked up his phone and made a few phone calls. Gibbs walked in just as Tony hung up the phone. "DiNozzo, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, sorry boss. I had to confirm a few things before I told you what was going on." Tony answered.

Gibbs stood there and looked at Tony. "Sometime today, DiNozzo."

"Right." Tony began. "When I was in Baltimore, I worked lead on a big serial killing case. The vistims were always women killed by positional asphyxia and that arrow was carved pointing up on their backs."

"Did you ever find the killer?" Gibbs inquired.

"Yeah, he had killed fifteen women. His name is Jason Wilkins. I made the arrest, he was tried and convicted. He was given a life sentence."

"You think you got the wrong guy?"

"No, I just made a phone call. He escaped prison." Tony answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Tony had made the connection, Abby had processed the evidence and confirmed that the killer was indeed the escaped prisoner. Gibbs had sent Ziva and McGee to the prison to investigate.

Ziva was speaking with one of the guards, when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Gibbs. "Hello." She answered.

"We have another victim." Gibbs said. "I need you and McGee at Quantico, now."

"We'll be right there, Gibbs." She replied and then hung up the phone. She looked at the guard. "We have to go, if we have anymore questions we will call you." She said.

Once they left the prison, McGee looked over at Ziva. "What's going on?"

"We have another victim." She answered.

They soon arrived at the crime scene. The woman was once again a redhead, her body posed in the same way as before. When they had processed the scene, they headed back to NCIS. When Duckie had the woman on the table, he had determined that she had died the same way and had the arrow carved in her back.

The team began contacting Jason's family and friends, trying to find out if anyone knew where he was. Tony was wracking his brain trying to think of a way to find this guy again. A call came in, there was yet a third victim was found.

The team once again headed out to investigate the crime scene. When they arrived, they began to process the scene. While searching for evidence, McGee found a DVD in a jewel CD case. "Hey, Tony, you'll wanna see this." He called.

Tony walked over to McGee. "What is it?" Tony asked.

McGee held up the DVD.

Tony examined it. On the DVD was written _Anthony DiNozzo._ Once this piece of evidence was found, they quickly finished getting things together and headed back to the Navy Yard. Tony headed down to Abby's lab with the DVD.

"I need to watch this." Tony said, handing it to her and placing a cafpow on her desk.

"On it." Abby said, placing the DVD in her computer.

On the screen, popped up a video of Jason's face. "Hello Detective DiNozzo, well I guess now it's Special Agent DiNozzo." He greeted. "You know, when you sent me to prison, my wife left me and she told me I wasn't allowed to see my son either. I haven't seen them since. It's all your fault. Do you know what it feels like to have the woman you love tell you she can't stand to look at you? To have her tell you that you will never see your son again?"

A look of anger crossed his face. He looked even mentally deranged. He took a deep breath to calm himself so he could finish what he was wanting to say. "Because of you, I lost my family. I want you to know what that feels like." Then the camera moved to show Charity and AJ playing in the backyard. "You will feel my pain." And then the screen went blank.

Tony was heading to the elevator, before the video could end. Just as he was pulling out his cell phone to call Charity, it began to ring. The caller id showed Charity's number. "Hello honey."

"AJ and I are on our way to NCIS. And when we get there you or my father have some explaining to do." She said and then hung up the phone.

Tony got off the elevator and headed over to Gibbs. Before he could say anything, Gibbs looked at him and spoke, "Abby already told me."

"Charity just called. She's on her way here with AJ, now." Tony replied. "She said either you or I had some explaining to do."

After about ten minutes, the elevator doors opened and Charity stpped off, holding AJ in her arms. Her clothes had a few rips in them. There was a cut on her forehead and a few more over the rest of her body. She was rubbing soothing circles in AJ's back and telling him that everything was going to be okay.

"What happened? Are you both okay?" Tony asked, walking over to his wife and son.

"We are fine." She said. "He's just scared now."

Tony opened his arms for Charity to hand over AJ. "Hey, buddy. Come here to Daddy."

AJ let go of his mom and went over to his dad. AJ wiped at the tears falling down his face. "A scarry man was in our house, Daddy." AJ told his father.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy aren't going to let anything happen to you, okay buddy." Tony said.

Gibbs walked over. "Hey buddy, why don't you come here and see Grandpa. Let your Mommy and Daddy talk. Okay?"

"Otay." AJ said leaning over to let his grnadpa take him.

Once Gibbs had AJ, Tony was directing Charity towards the elevator. They hopped on and headed to see Duckie, so he could examine Charity. "What happened?" Tony asked.

"I was baking cookies in the kitchen while AJ was upstairs in his room taking a nap." Charity began. "I hear something moving around upstairs and once I get up the steps I hear AJ scream. I run in and there's this phsyco in his room with a camera and a knife. I don't think, I just act and go all Mama Bear on him. Then I get AJ and hop in the car and we head hear."

"What did the guy look like?" Tony asked.

"He had dark hair and looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. His eyes were green and he kept saying that he would get his revenge." Charity answered.

"His name is Jason Wilkins." Tony said with a sigh. "I put him away for serial murders. He was given life, but he escaped. Now he's out and killing again. He's also made it clear that his wife left him and won't let him see their son either."

"So, he's coming after your wife and son, now." Charity stated.

"Yeah." Tony answered anyway. "I'm so sorry that this is happening." He then pulled Charity into his arms.

Charity leaned her head against his chest. "It's not your fault. You were just doing your job. You didn't know that someday he would escape and came after your family."

Tony kissed the top of her head. "I promise, I will keep you and AJ safe. I will protect our family."

"I know, Tony." Charity said, snuggling closer to Tony.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs sat down at a table with AJ. He had given AJ an ice cream sandwhich. "Buddy, you wanna tell Grandpa what happened?"

AJ nodded, his blue eyes filled with fear and unshed tears. "A scarry man was in my woom." AJ answered. "He had a knife."

Gibbs nodded and kept a calm look on his face. He'd already been ready to kill the bastard, but when that guy came after his daughter and grandson, he was prepared to torture the sick and twisted freak. "Then what happened?"

"I scweamed and Mommy came in. She turned into Wonder Woman." AJ answered. "Mommy picked me up and carried me to the car. She came here."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile when AJ called Charity Wonder Woman. Gibbs looked at his grandson. Thankfully, he had not a scratch on him, but he could tell he was scared. "AJ, you know we aren't going to let anything happen to you. No one is going to hurt you."

"I know." AJ said.

Then Abby walked in the room. She headed over to AJ. "Hey AJ." She said.

AJ looked up at Abby, his face brightening slightly. "Aunty Abby!" He said, jumping up and hugging her.

Abby hugged AJ back. "Hey, you wanna come with me to my lab?" She asked AJ.

AJ nodded. Then he let go of Abby and hugged Gibbs. Then he went back to Abby and held her hand and she led him to her lab.

Gibbs waited a few minutes and then headed to see Charity. He knew she would be with Duckie, getting checked out. When he stepped into the morgue, he found Charity setting on one of the tables, Duckie cleaning and stitching up some of her cuts. Tony was setting beside her, holding her hand.

Charity moved her eyes to see her father's approach, as Duckie was stitching the cut on her forehead, she knew she couldn't move her head. "Hey Daddy." She said.

"Hey Baby Girl." Gibbs replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Is AJ alright?" She asked, worrying more about her son than herself.

"He's fine." Gibbs answered. "He's scared, but he's fine."

"He's going to have nightmares for months." Charity said.

"Well, one good thing did come out of this." Gibbs said.

Charity had to fight the urge to furrow her brow at her father. "What would that be?" She asked.

"AJ thinks you're Wonder Woman." Gibbs replied.

Charity and Tony both let out a small laugh.

Soon, Duckie was finished stitching Charity up. Then Tony, Charity, and Gibbs all headed to Abby's lab. When they headed inside, AJ ran to Charity. "Mommy!"

Charity opened her arms and lifted her son into her arms. She held him close and hugged him tight. She then kissed the top of his head. "Hey buddy. You alright?"

"I fine, Mommy." AJ answered. Then he pulled back and looked at Charity's face. He saw the stitches on her forehead. "You got a booboo. I make it better like you make mine better." Then he kissed her forehead.

Charity smiled at her son. "It's all better now. Thank you baby." She said and kissed his cheek.

A few more minutes passed and then Ziva and McGee entered the lab. "So, what's the plan?" Ziva asked.

"McGee, you are taking Charity and AJ to the north safe house." Gibbs ordered.

"Hold up there, Dad." Charity interupted.

Gibbs looked at his daughter. "What?"

Charity looked at her father, "I want Ziva." She said. Then she turned to McGee. "No offense Tim, but if I have to depend on somebody to help me protect my son in a fight, I want Ziva."

"She has a point, boss." McGee agreed.

"Alright, fine Ziva you take them to the safe house." Gibbs said. "Tony, McGee you two are with me. We are going to the house to track this sick SOB down."

Tony nodded. He went with Charity, AJ, and Ziva to the car. Ziva went ahead and got in the driver's seat and waited. Tony and Charity put AJ in the back in a car seat. "Okay, AJ you be a good boy for Mommy and Aunt Ziva. Okay?" Tony said.

"Otay, Daddy." AJ said. "Where are we going?"

"Some place safe." Tony answered. "Your grandpa, Uncle Tim, and Daddy are going to find that scarry man and out him in jail. Then I'm going to come and pick you and Mommy up and we are going to go home. Okay?"

"Otay Daddy." AJ said.

Tony then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sucker. "Here you go. I'll be there to pick you and Mommy up soon. I love you Buddy."

"I wove you, too, Daddy." AJ said.

Tony then hugged his son and ruffled his hair. Then he climbed out of the back of the car and turned to his wife. "I promise we will catch this guy."

"I know." Charity said, opening up her arms to hug Tony.

They embraced. Tony kissed the top of Charity's head. "I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She replied. She then kissed his cheek. She pulled back and looked up at him. "You be careful." She told him.

Tony gave her one of his charming smiles. "Don't worry about me. You just keep you and AJ safe."

"Oh don't worry about that. Remember, I'm Wonder Woman." Charity replied with a laugh. She and Tony shared one more kiss, before Charity hopped in the car.

Tony looked at Ziva before she started the car. "You drive like a normal person. You are carrying presious cargo."

"Don't worry Tony, I will keep them safe." Ziva said. She started the car and pulled out.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva pulled the car into the back driveway of the safe house. She put the car into park and turned it off. She hopped out of the car. Charity then hopped out and opened the back door. AJ had fallen asleep in his carseat. Charity unbuckled him and pulled him out. She hugged him close to her.

Ziva walked up to the house and opened the door. Charity walked inside while Ziva held the door open for her. Once inside, Ziva began to check all the doors and windows to make sure everything was locked. Once she was satisfied she joined Charity in the living room.

Charity had laid AJ down on the couch and sat close to him. Ziva sat down in a chair. "How are you feeling?" Ziva inquired.

"I'm fine." Charity answered. "I'm just glad he's sleeping fine."

Ziva smiled at Charity. "Worried that he'll have nightdreams?" Ziva asked.

"Nightmares." Charity corrected. "And yes. I want him to feel safe and I know what happened had to scare him."

_Back at NCIS..._

McGee was in the lab working with Abby, the two of them working their computer magic. Tony and Gibbs were working on their old fashioned police work. Everyone was working hard to find Jason.

Two hours after Charity and AJ had left with Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were with Abby and McGee in the lab. Abby's phone rang, an outside call. Abby put it on speaker. "Hello." Abby greeted.

"Hello Miss Sciuto. I would like to speak with DiNozzo." came the menacing voice of Jason Wilikins.

"What do you want Jason?" Tony asked.

"Your wife is a little spit fire. I can see why you chose her." He said. "She's very beautiful, too. And your son, he's very sweet."

"You leave them out of this Jason." Tony said, raising his voice. "This is between you and me."

"Ah, but I have to make you feel my pain. I want you to know what it's like to lose the people that mean the most to you. To have them taken from you." Jason then let out a manical laugh before hanging up the phone.

"Were you able to get a trace on him Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"No." She answered, defeated. "He knew exactly how much time he had."

Just then it popped up on the screen that Abby had an email. She opened it up and saw that there was an attachment. She opened the attachment to see that it was a video. She hit the play button. A video of Ziva, Charity, and AJ getting out of the car at the safe house popped up on the screen.

Then the camera flipped around to reveal Jason's face. "You just thought they would be safe here." He said, a look of pure madness on his face. He laughed and then the screen went blank.

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee all headed to out of the lab and to the car. Gibbs drove like a mad man breaking every speed limit by thirty miles. Tony sent up silent prayers for his wife and son to be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Charity and Ziva sat in the living room of the safe house. AJ was still sound asleep on the couch. Just then, they heard a strange sound coming from the back. Ziva jumped up and looked out. She saw no one, but the tires on the car had been slashed, all four of them.

Ziva walked around the house checking all the doors and windows. She could see nothing. "We aren't alone, are we?" Charity asked Ziva.

Ziva turned to Charity. "No we are not." Ziva answered.

Charity woke AJ up. "Baby, Mommy needs you to do something."

"What Mommy?" AJ inquired sleepily.

"I need you to hide." Charity answered. She picked him up and Ziva led them to a pantry in the kitchen. She then opened the pantry and opened a secret door.

"Mommy?" AJ asked.

"It's okay, baby. You go in there and you hide. You have to stay quiet. You don't come out till Mommy or Aunt Ziva comes to get you. Okay?"

"Momm, I scared." AJ said.

"I know baby, but everything will be fine. You just get in there and hide and be quiet. Okay?"

"Otay, Mommy." AJ agreed, reluctantly. He then crawled inside the little door and hid in the secret room.

"Everything will be fine, AJ." Ziva said, just before closing the door. She then turned to Charity, "Would you like a gun?"

"Yes." Charity answered.

Ziva then lifted her pants leg and pulled out her spare weapon. She then handed it to Charity. Before anything else could be said or done the front door came crashing down. "You stay here." Ziva told Charity.

Charity nodded. Ziva headed toward the front door. She was keeping her eyes open, looking all around her for the maniac. Unfortunately, she wasn't as aware as she had hoped. Jason came up behind her and hit her upside the head and knocked her out.

Ziva fell to the ground with a light thud. Charity heard the sound and instinctively headed towards it. She saw the same man who had tried to hurt AJ standing over Ziva's unconscious body.

He looked up at her, a look of pure insanity on his face. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He said.

Charity stood there frozen for a moment, then she remembered the gun in her hand. She began to lift it, but Jason was faster. He knocked the gun out of her hand. Then he grabbed her wrist with his other hand.

Charity kicked him between the legs. He instantly let go and held himself. Charity started to go for the gun, but he had recovered and grabbed her again. He pulled out a knife and began to use it on her. "It's nothing against you." He whispered in her ear. "I just have to get even with your husband."

"You are a sick and twisted man." She said.

"Thank you." He told her. "It's ashame I have to kill you. You are so beautiful. And your son is so sweet. I hate it, but when I'm done with you, it's his turn."

Charity instantly saw red. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you leave my son alone." She then rammed the back of her head into his nose.

Jason dropped Charity from the hold he had on her. She fell to the ground as he had held her up off the ground. "You little bitch!" He shouted at her. Then he lunged at her with the knife.

_Tony, Gibbs, and McGee..._

The men arrived at the safe house as quickly as they could. They had taken the more direct, not-so-secret way and arrived at the front of the house. The door had been crashed in. They ran into the house, their weapons drawn.

An unconscious Ziva lay on the floor just inside the door. Gibbs bent down and took her pulse. "She's still alive." He said. "McGee, you try and wake her up."

"Got it boss." Tim said.

Tony and Gibbs then started to walk through the rest of the house. The few tables and vases that were in the house had been knocked over and broken. There was a trail of blood leading to the back of the house, into the kitchen.

Fear instantly sparked int both Tony and Gibbs' hearts. They followed the blood trail into the kitchen. The trail continued out of the back door. They headed out and found Jason laying in the backyard, blood covering his shirt and a knife sticking out of his chest.

Gibbs bent down and checked his pulse. "He's dead."

"Good." Tony said. "Where's Charity and AJ?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said.

Just beyond a shrub in the backyard, they heard a moaning sound. Tony jumped an instantly ran to it. He found Charity laying there, covered in blood. "Charity, are you okay?"

"Hmmm...Tony?" She asked.

"Yeah, baby it's me. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine. Is AJ okay?" She asked, not worried about herself at all.

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

"In the secret room in the pantry." She answered.

Gibbs ran into the house to get AJ. Tony stayed with Charity. He looked at her and noticed she had a stab wound on her shoulder and one in her stomache. "You were stabbed." Tony said.

"Flesh wounds." Charity replied.

Tony put pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding. Gibbs came back out. "AJ is fine. He;s just a little shook up." Gibbs reported.

"Good." Charity said.

"She's been stabbed." Tony told Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and called in for medical help. "They will be here in just a few minutes." Gibbs announced once he hung up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

After what felt like an eternity, an ambulance arrived. They loaded Charity into the back of it and headed off. Tony of course road in the back with her. Gibbs loaded AJ into the back of his car and then had McGee and Ziva hop in as well. They followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"Gwampy, is Mommy gon' be otay?" AJ asked, scared.

"Of course she will be." Gibbs said, trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice, for his grandson.

Ziva looked at AJ. "I'll call Aunt Abby and have her come to the hospital and bring some crayons and paper so you can make a pretty picture for your mommy. Do you like that?" Ziva suggested, holding an ice pack to the back of her head.

"Yeah." AJ said, looking up at Ziva.

_In the ambulance..._

Tony sat off to the side out of the EMTs' way. He did make sure he could stay where he could see Charity and where se could see him. He wanted to hold her hand, but he knew he had to stay out of the way so that the EMTs could take care of her.

Tony watched his wife as the EMTs did what they could to stop the bleeding and get her stabilized. He watched as she slipped in and out of consciousness. One time when she was aware, she looked over at him. "Tony?"

"I'm here baby." He said, reaching over to squeeze her hand.

"I'm cold." She told him. "So cold." Then she slipped back into the blackness.

Tony's heart learched in his chest at this. The heart monitor still showed her heart beating and he could see her chest rising and falling showing that she was still breathing.

An eternity after that, they arrived at the hospital. They rushed in, Tony still holding Charity's hand. The ER doctors and nurses rushed over. They took her vitals and determined that she would need to be rushed to into surgery.

Charity came back into awareness just before they decided to take her to the OR. She looked over at Tony. "I'm scared, Tony."

Tony gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Everything is going to be fine." He told her. "I'll be waiting here for you. Okay?"

"Okay." She said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He told her, squeezing her hand one last time, before the doctors wheeled her away.

An elderly nurse walked over to Tony. "Here, let me take you to the waiting room." She said, an almost motherly concern in her voice.

Tony followed the woman without a word. Once they were in the waiting room, he found a secluded spot and sat down there. The nurse debated with herself for a few moments, but then decided it was best to leave him alone.

After a little while, Gibbs entered the waiting room. He sat down next to Tony and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thanks boss." Tony said, taking the cup.

"She's going to be fine." Gibbs told Tony. "She's a fighter."

"I know." Tony replied. A small smirk came to his face as he remembered just how good of a fighter she was. His mind traveled back to when they had been kidnapped together and she had engineered their escape.

"See, remembering her skills that you witnessed first hand." Gibbs replied, a tiny smirk on his face.

"How's AJ?" Tony asked, trying to keep his mind occupied.

"He's a little scared. Worried about his mom, but not a scratch on him." Gibbs answered.

"I bet he's going to have nightmares for months." Tony commented.

"He's pretty resiliant, like most kids. Plus he's young enough that with time, he may forget this."

"I hope so."

The two men ended their conversation there. They sat in the waiting room in silence, sipping their coffee every so often. They were both sending up silent prayers that Charity would be just fine. Three hours passed by before the doctor returned with any news.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The doctor inquired looking for Tony.

Tony raised his head. "Yes? How's my wife?"

"There was some internal bleeding." The doctor began. "We were able to stop the bleeding and repair the cut. She lost a lot of blood, so we had to give her a transfusion."

"Is she okay?" Tony asked, becoming impatient with the doctor.

"We are moving her into her own room. We are going to keep her here for a few days and run tests, but so far everything checks out. She and the baby are just fine." The doctor told Tony.

It took a moment for what the doctor had said to register in Tony's mind. "Wait, what do you mean baby?"

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews and following along, guys. Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, what do you mean baby?" Tony asked the doctor.

"Your wife, she's six weeks pregnant." The doctor answered. "You didn't know?"

"No, I had no idea." Tony answered, not sure if he should feel shocked or relieved.

"Well, you'll be able to see her in a few minutes. A nurse will come and get you." The doctor said.

"Okay, thank you, doctor." Tony said.

The doctor then left. After a about fifteen minutes a nurse came out. "Follow me, Mr. DiNozzo."

Tony stood and looked at Gibbs. "Are you coming, boss?"

Gibbs rose. "I'll come in for a few minutes, then I'll go and update everyone." Gibbs answered. "I'll leave the baby part for you and Charity to announce, though."

"Okay." Tony said. Then he and Gibbs followed the nurse back to Charity's room.

Charity lay in her hospital bed. The blood had been cleaned up off of her. She was bandaged and stitched up all over. There was an IV drip attached to her arm. She was sound asleep. Tony walked over to the chair next to her bed and sat down. He reached over and took her hand in his.

Gibbs walked over to the other side of the bed. He bent down and kissed Charity's forehead. He gently stroked her hair. Then he decided that it would be better if he let Tony and Charity have their privacy. "If you need anything, I'll be in the cafeteria." Gibbs told Tony.

"Okay." Tony replied. Then Gibbs left.

Tony sat there for what felt like a lifetime before Charity woke up. Her eyes gently fluttered open and she let out a small moan. Tony instantly scooted closer and reached a hand to touch her cheek.

She looked over at him and smiled, sleepily. "Hey." She said.

Tony smiled back at her. "Hey." He replied. "I know you didn't like me getting shot in the shoulder that time, but you know, you really didn't have to get even."

Charity let out a small dry laugh. "I didn't plan on this." She told him. "I really wasn't trying to get even with you."

"I'm sorry." Tony told Charity. "You should never have had to go through that."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." She told him. "Don't blame yourself." She then weakly squeezed his hand.

"Okay, I think we are due for a subject change." Tony announced.

"I agree." Charity complied.

"So, when were you going to tell me you're pregnant?" Tony asked.

Charity just gave him a strange look. "What do you mean? I'm pregnant?"

Tony raised an eyebrow in question. "You mean, you didn't know?"

"No." Charity answered. "How'd you find out?"

"The doctor said you and the baby were just fine and then when I asked him what he meant he said you were pregnant." Tony answered.

"Wow." Charity said. "I had no idea. Did he say how far along I am?"

"Yeah, six weeks." Tony answered.

"How could I not know? I mean when I was just four weeks along with AJ, I knew something wasn't normal." She said.

Tony smiled at his wife. "Yeah, but you didn't have a little boy running around keeping you busy all the time."

"Yeah, we hadn't started dating yet." Charity teased Tony.

Tony gave Charity a playful glare. "You know for somebody whose in the hospital, you're surprisingly alert and chipper."

"Haven't you heard? I am Wonder Woman, I bounce back quick."

Tony chuckled lightly. "Speaking of our son, I'm going to go check on him."

"Okay." Charity said.

"f he wants to see you, and I'm sure he will, do you want me to bring him in?" Tony asked.

Charity thought for a moment, debating, trying to figure out if it was alright for AJ to see her like that. "Yeah." She answered.

"Okay, I'll be back soon and I'm pretty sure I will have AJ with me." Tony said, standing up and kissing Charity. Then he walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria. He soon arrived at the table, Gibbs, Abby, and AJ were sitting at.

AJ was sitting in between Abby and his grandpa, coloring on a piece of paper with his crayons. He looked up and saw his father. "Daddy!" He said, excitedly.

"Hey buddy." Tony said, moving to stand behind his son. "That's a pretty picture you're drawing."

"I made it for Mommy." AJ said, proudly. "Make Mommy feel better."

"I'm sure it will." Tony said.

"Me wan' see Mommy." AJ said.

"Okay." Tony said, reaching down to pick up AJ.

Abby handed AJ the picture he drew. Then she looked at Tony. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing fine." Tony answered. "She's already getting back to her spunky self."

"Good." Abby replied.

"Cuz Mommy has super powers." AJ stated.

Tony laughed. "Yes, yes she does."

Tony thought about telling Abby about Charity being pregnant again, but then he thougt he would wait and let Charity tell her. He also could tell that AJ was becoming very impatient with him. He started to head to Charity's room with his son.

Tony soon walked into Charity's room. Charity looked up from her bed and smiled at her son. "Mommy!" AJ exclaimed.

"AJ!" Charity exclaimed back.

Tony went back to his seat and sat down, holding AJ in his lap. "I wan' set wit' Mommy." AJ said.

Tony looked at Charity, a question mark in his expression. Charity nodded. Tony carefully placed AJ on the bed beside Charity. AJ instantly snuggled up to Charity and handed her the picture. "I made you pwetty picture Mommy. Make you feel better."

Charity took the picture and looked at it. It was a colorful blend of scribbles that were made into random shapes. It really didn't look like anything, but to Charity it was the most beautiful picture she had ever seen. "I love it baby. It makes Mommy feel much better." She said, hugging AJ closer and kissing the top of his head.

"Yay! I made Mommy feel better!"

Charity looked over at Tony, a question in her eyes. Tony thought for a moment before nodding. He then stood up and sat on the end of the bed. "AJ, Daddy and Mommy have something to tell you." Tony said.

AJ looked up at his daddy. "Wha'?" He asked.

"You are going to have a little brother or sister." Charity told him.


	9. Chapter 9

AJ looked up at his mommy confused after she had told him the news. Then he looked to his daddy. "What you mean?" He asked.

Tony and Charity both thought for a moment on how to explain it then Tony had an idea. "You remember how you used to be a baby?" Tony asked his son.

AJ nodded.

"Well, Mommy and Daddy are having another baby." Tony said. "And that baby is going to be your little brother or sister. You are going to be a big brother."

"Oh." AJ said, understanding coming into his face. He sat there silent for a few more minutes. Then he looked up, an excited smile on his little face. "Yay!"

Charity and Tony laughed. They were glad he was excited. Twenty minutes passed and then Gibbs and Abby entered the room. Abby ran over to the bed and hugged Charity, smushing AJ slightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Abby said.

"I love you Abby, but you're smushing AJ and my hurt shoulder." Charity said.

Abby instantly let go. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Charity said with a smile.

"So, how are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"A little sore and tired, but other than that I'm good." Charity answered. "M little man is fine, that's all that matters." She then pulled AJ closer once again and kissed the top of his head.

Abby and Gibbs visited for a while longer. Charity and Tony still hadn't told Abby the good news, wanting to wait for everyone to be around to make the announcement. AJ was getting sleepy. "I think somebody needs to go home and go to bed." Gibbs said, as AJ yawned.

"I wan' stay wit' Mommy." AJ said.

Charity looked at AJ. "You can't stay here in the hospital." She told him. "You go home with Grandpa and go to bed. I'll be home before you know it. Okay?"

"Otay." AJ said, jutting out his bottom lip.

Everyone said their good nights and then left. It was once again just Charity and Tony. Tony kissed Charity's forehead. "So, when do you want to tell everyone the good news?" He asked.

Charity looked up at Tony, a smile on her face. She placed a finger to her lips and told Tony to ,"Shhh and listen."

Tony gave her a strange look, but stayed silent. Then he heard Abby's boots coming back down the hall. "Charity Faith Gibbs DiNozzo!" She said before she reached the door.

"I think I'm in trouble." Charity said with a giggle. "She threw my maiden name in there."

Abby walked in the room and looked at Charity, her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I had to find out from AJ."

"I'm sorry." Charity said.

"I mean when you were pregnant with AJ I was the first one to know. I knew even before Tony." Abby said. "And now AJ tells me he's going to be a big brother. I mean really?" Abby then huffed.

Charity was tryong to hide a smile. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, Tony knew before I did this time."

A look of confusion came across Abby's face. "Really?"

"Yeah, the doctor told me." Tony said.

"So, this is news to everyone?" Abby asked.

Charity nodded. "Yes, even to me."

"Well, I guess that's okay then." Abby said. She hugged Charity again and then left.

Tony looked at his wife. "How'd you know he would tell?"

"He's a little kid with exciting news." Charity replied. "That and I was the same way when I was a kid. If I had something exciting to share, I couldn't keep it a secret for long."


	10. Chapter 10

Four days later Charity was released from the hospital. Tony picked her up and had to take her to NCIS. Vance had wanted to get her report, but Tony and Gibbs had told the doctors and nurses to not let Vance talk to her while she was recovering.

When they arrived she was sent to Vance's office. Tony and Gibbs both had to stay outside and didn't like it at all. When she entered his office Vance looked up. "Hello Charity." He greeted.

"Director." She replied.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." She answered. "A little sore, but it's not too bad anymore." She then took the seat in front of his desk.

"I wanted to get this out of the way sooner," Vance began, "But I was told I wasn't allowed to interview you until you had recovered."

Charity got a slight smirk on her face. "What can I say, I have an overprotective father and husband."

"Well, I'm sure they are going crazy right now, so I'll just move this along." Vance said. "So, just tell me what happened."

_Gibbs and Tony..._

Tony sat at his desk, impatiently waiting for Vance to finish getting Charity's story. He was kind of afraid what it might do to Charity to have to recall what had happened. Gibbs was setting over at his desk, thinking the same thing.

"You two are too protective." Ziva observed.

Tony and Gibbs both looked up at her. Gibbs of course giving her his best stare that was somewhere between professional supervisor and father figure.

"What?" She asked. "It's obvious Charity can take care of herself."

"You know what it's like reliving a horrible event just for a report." Tony replied.

Gibbs then looked at Ziva and Tony. "This time it's even worse for her." Gibbs said.

Both Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs confused. "What exactly do you mean, boss?" Tony asked. "I mean this isn't the first time she's had to defend herself against a creep."

"True, but this is the first time she's ever actually had to kill anyone." Gibbs answered.

Before anyone else could say anything, Charity emerged from the director's office. She was looking even more pale than she had when she went in. She walked down the steps on shakey legs. Tony and Gibbs both jumped up and practically ran to help her.

Tony put an arm around her waist to steady her. Then he and Gibbs lead her to Gibbs's desk, since it was closer. Gibbs picked up the phone on his desk and called Duckie to come up.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked his wife.

Charity slapped a smile on her face. "Fine. I've just been lying in that hospital bed the last couple of days and now I'm a little more active. I'm sure that's all it is."

"Baby girl, you look pale." Gibbs said, concern etching line in his face.

"I'm always pale." Charity said, waving it off.

Just then Duckie arrived with a bag in hand. He made his way over to Charity. Duckie opened his bag and pulled out a few things. Then he looked at Charity. "My dear, I've seen corpses with more color than you." He said concerned.

Charity let out a nervous laugh. "I'm fine. I just need some water."

Tony looked over at McGee. "Little Timmy, water now." He ordered.

Gibbs then gave McGee his best stare. McGee of course got up and headed to the water cooler.

Duckie checked Charity's pulse, which was fine. He checked her temperature and then her blood pressure. "Charity, your blood pressure is too high. I think you need to go back to the hospital."

"But I just got out of there." She protested. "I just need to rest for a few moments."

McGee returned quickly and handed Charity the water. "Thank you." She said and took a sip.

She sat there for a while and her color started to come back. Duckie checked her blood pressure again. "Your blood pressure has returned to normal."

"See, I told you I just needed to rest for a little bit." She said.

Duckie gave her a stern look. "You just take it easy and if you get to feeling like this again, you go to the emergency room. Okay?"

"Okay." Charity agreed. "But I'm fine."

"Well, I'm taking you home and getting you in bed." Tony said, reaching a hand down to help her up.

Charity looked up at him with a grin on her face. "You promise?" She inquired, taking his hand and standing up.

Tony looked at her and shook his head. "I think you've been married to me too long. You're starting to sound like me."

"Will you two just stop that?" Gibbs said. "I mean seriously, Charity you are my little girl."

Charity looked at her dad. "Your little girl who is pregnant for the second time. I think you would have known by now."

Just then Abby came up and stepped off the elevator, AJ holding her hand. Once they were off the elevator, AJ looked up and saw his parents. He let go of Abby's hand and ran to them. "Mommy! Daddy!" He exclaimed.

Tony bent down and picked AJ up. "Hey buddy." He said. "Are you ready to take Mommy home?"

AJ nodded. "Yay! Mommy comin' home!"

Charity smiled at her and Tony's son. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Did you miss Mommy?" She asked.

"Yeah." AJ answered. "Daddy can't make my booboos better like Mommy."

Charity looked at him. "You have a booboo?"

AJ held out his left arm to reveal a small bruise. "I fell."

Charity kissed the bruise. "Better baby?"

"Better." AJ answered.

"Now, let's go home." Charity said.

The family then walked to the elevator and headed to the car. Tony fastened AJ in his carseat and then got in the driver's side, Charity already setting down and buckled up in the passenger's seat. Before he started the car, Tony reached a hand over and gently squeezed Charity's leg.

She looked over at him and could see the worry in his eyes. she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine."

"A husband can't be worried about his wife?" Tony questioned.

"Of course you can be." She said. "But I'm fine. So, let's go home."

"Okay." Tony leaned over and kissed Charity's cheek.

"Ewe!" AJ said.

Tony and Charity laughed. Tony then started the car and headed for home. AJ of course fell asleep on the way. Car rides always made him sleepy and it was his nap time anyway. When they arrived hom, Tony parked the car and then got the sleeping AJ out of the back. Charity took the keys and unlocked the door.

Tony carried AJ in and laid him in his bed. Charity pulled off AJ's shoes and then she and Tony tucked him in. Tony wrapped an arm around Charity and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Okay, now you need to rest." He told her.

Charity looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, dear."

They walked out of AJ's room and headed down the hall to their room. Charity stripped down to her tank top and panties and climbed in bed under the covers. Tony stripped down to his inderwear and climbed in next to her. He opened his arms and Charity rolled over to snuggle with him, her head lying on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." She replied, closing her eyes and relaxing into him. Soon she fell asleep, completely relaxed and feeling perfectly safe in her husband's arms.

Tony watched her once she had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful and rested. He kissed the top of her head once more and once he was satisfied that she was resting comfortably, he closed his eyes and joined her in dream land.


	11. Chapter 11

Two hours later, Tony woke up to find that Charity was no longer in bed. He looked around the room, but there was no sign of her. He got up and got dressed. He headed to AJ's room and found that AJ was no longer asleep either.

Tony headed downstairs and found Charity in the kitchen. She was cooking, but she didn't have her music playing and she wasn't dancing. AJ was sitting at the counter munching on a cookie.

AJ looked up and smiled at his dad. "Daddy!"

Tony couldn't help but smile at his son. "Hey buddy. Why don't you go up to your room and play with your toys for a little bit. Daddy needs to talk to Mommy."

"Otay." AJ said, exasperated. He hopped off the stool and headed to his room.

Tony walked over to Charity who was standing in front of the stove. "Hey are you, okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"You aren't playing music." He said.

"I just didn't feel like listening to it right now." She answered. She bent down and opened up the oven. She pulled out a huge ham.

Tony decided to take a closer look at the top of the stove. He noticed that every burner had something on it. She had mashed potatoes, corn, beans, and even a stew going. "That's a lot of food." Tony said.

"I just felt like cooking a lot. It's been a while since I have." She replied, putting the ham on the counter and returning to the stove.

Tony gently grabbed her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Charity looked up at Tony. "I just want to forget it ever happened." She answered. "I just want to focus on our family."

Tony nodded. "Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know." She told him. She stretched up and kissed his cheek.

That night, Tony, Gibbs, and AJ all enjoyed the large spread Charity had made. Once they had all finished dinner, Charity had gotten up and started to clean the dishes. She and Tony put AJ to bed and then went to bed themselves.

Tony woke up in the middle of the night to find Charity doing and ironing laundry. "Honey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Ironing." She answered.

"Charity, baby, it's two in the morning."

"I know. I couldn't sleep." She answered. "I kept thinking about how many clothes we had that were all wrinkled. So I decided to get up and iron." She then put a large amount of starch on the piece of clothing that was in front of her.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" He asked.

She sat the iron down, the hot part off the ironing table, and looked at Tony. "I'm fine." She replied. Then she picked the iron back up and went to work.

Tony decided he would get nowhere at that time, so he went back to bed. The next day he got dressed and went to work. When he arrived, he headed towards his desk, walking a little funny.

"Tony? Is there a reason you are walking like you have a stick up your spine?" Ziva asked.

"The phrase is a stick up your butt." Tony replied. "And yes there is."

"Well, I would love to hear it." Ziva said.

"I would, too." McGee added. "I mean you look like you're in pain."

"Well, at two in the morning, Charity decided she was going to start ironing clothes because she couldn't sleep. She ironed and put starch in my shorts." Tony answered.

"Why was she ironing at two in the morning?" Ziva asked.

"She's bothered by what happened and she won't talk about it." Tony answered. "I have got to get her to talk about it soon, I don't think I can handle this starch in my shorts all the time."

The next three days passed in very much the same fashion. Charity wasn't always ironing, sometimes she would be cooking and other times she would be cleaning. One night, Tony found Charity cleaning in the basement.

"Oh, hey honey." She greeted him, cheerfully. "I never realized just how dusty it was down here."

Tony walked further down the steps. He walked over to his wife and pulled the broom she was using out of her hands. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arms' length. "Charity, you need to stop this."

"Need to stop what?" She asked.

"Quit all this insane cooking and cleaning at two in the morning and talk to me." Tony said.

Charity looked up at Tony and saw the worry in his eyes. Then she saw her reflection in his eyes. For a moment, she thought she could see herself how he saw her. She could see that what she was doing was completely insane and that if she didn't do anything about it, if she didn't let it out, it was going to eat her away. The stress wasn't good for her and it wasn't good for the baby she was carrying.

Tears instantly filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I killed him." She blurted out. "I didn't want to, but I did."

Tony pulled Charity into his arms and held her tight. "You had no choice."

"I know, if I hadn't of he would have killed me." She said, the tears rolling down her face. "If it had just been me to worry about...I probably would...have just let him kill me."

"Don't talk like that." Tony told her.

"But when he said...when he said that...he would go after...after AJ...I...I just..."

"I know." Tony stroked her hair. "You did what you had to do to protect AJ."

"But I still killed a man." She said. "I don't know how to deal with that."

Tony pulled back and placed both hands on either side of Charity's face. He pulled her face up to look at him. "You are Charity Faith Gibbs DiNozzo." He told her. "You fought your way out of a coma when you were only six. You engineered our escape when we weere kidnapped together. Then you gave birth to our son in an elevator. And most of all, you have chosen to put up with me for the rest of your life. If you can get through all that, you can get through anything."

Charity let out a small laugh and a tiny smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. "Thank you." She said.

"Any time." He told her, pulling her closer and placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Oh and I forgot to mention one thing when I was cheering you up."

"What's that?" She asked.

"You are also your father's daughter."

Charity let out another laugh, this one was a little louder. Then she hugged herself closer to her husband. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my rock."

"Are you saying that I'm as dumb as a rock?" Tony teased.

"No." She said.

Tony smiled and then gave Charity a devilish look.

"What are you thinking?" She inquired suspiciously.

Tony wrapped his arms around Charity and hoisted her up and over his shoulder. "I'm getting you in bed now." Tony said with a false evil chuckle.

Charity giggled, feeling much better. Tony had known just what she needed and exactly what to do and say to make her feel better.

**A/N: Does anyone know what Tony's mom's name was? Hope you guys are enjoying.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next night, Tony arrived home from work early. He found Charity, in the kitchen, making dinner. She had her music playing and she was dancing as she cooked. AJ was beside her dancing along with her.

Tony watched as Charity put the wooden sppon she was using dow. Then she took AJ's hands in hers and the two started dancing. Tony smiled and decided it was time to make his presence known. He walked over, "May I cut in?" He asked.

"I don't know." Charity said. "What do you think AJ? Is it okay if Daddy dances with Mommy?"

AJ put his finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "Yeah, it otay." He answered and stepped back.

Tony took one of Charity's hands in his and then placed his other hand at her waist. Charity placed her other hand on Tony's shoulder. She smiled up at him. "So, how was your day?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled back. "Well, it was incredibly long and I thought about you the entire day."

"You think 'bout me, too, Daddy?" AJ asked, coming to stand between his parents.

Tony let go of Charity and bent down to pick up AJ. "Of course I thought about you, too. You're my little buddy."

"Yay!" AJ exclaimed, jumping up and hugging his father.

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around AJ. He then stood up, still holding AJ. Charity gave AJ and Tony both a kiss on the cheek and then returned to cooking. Tony walked in the living room with AJ and the two of them started to play with AJ's toys.

Gibbs soon arrived home. AJ instantly dropped the truck he was playing with and tackled Gibbs. "Gwampy!"

Gibbs chuckled and bent down to pick AJ up. "What are you up to, buddy?" Gibbs asked.

"Trucks wit' Daddy." AJ answered.

Just then Charity walked in the room, "Dinner is almost done. Time to get cleaned up." She announced.

"But Mommy, we were pwayin'." AJ said, jutting out his bottom lip.

Gibbs looked at his grandson. "Listen to your mom. Go wash your hands and then we can all eat."

"But I wanna pway." AJ protested, crossing his arms and jutting his bottom lip out even further.

Tony stood up and walked over to Gibbs and AJ. He held out his arms for Gibbs to pass AJ over to him. Gibbs handed AJ over and Tony playfully slung his son over his shoulder like a sack of patatoes. "Alright, Mister," Tony began his tone playful, "We are going to the bathroom and get cleaned up. It's what men do to impress the women we love."

AJ giggled. "Otay, Daddy. I cwean up."

Charity laughed as she watched Tony carry AJ up the steps. It felt good to laugh like that. It felt good to be back to normal.

Gibbs walked over to his daughter and placed an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "It's good to see you back to normal baby girl."

Charity looked up at her father. "It feels good." She replied.

"You and Tony talk?" Gibbs inquired.

"Yeah, last night."

"Good." Gibbs replied.

Tony and AJ came back down the stairs just then. AJ looked at his mom and said, "I all cwean now. Eat now?"

Charity giggled. "Yes we can eat now."

They began to walk in the kitchen when Tony turned back to Gibbs. "You coming boss?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute. I have to get cleaned up." He said, a smirk on his face. "I have to set an example for AJ."

Gibbs then headed to the bathroom to get washed up. When he was finished, he headed to the kitchen table. When he walked in, his mind instantly traveled back in time. He remembered when Shannon was still alive. He remembered her making dinner and serving it at that very table, Kelly setting at the table and talking about how excited she was going to be a big sister.

"Daddy?" Charity asked, snapping her father out of his reverie. "Are you going to eat or not?"

Gibbs looked at his daughter. "Well, of course. I wouldn't miss one of your meals baby girl." He then took his seat at the table and began to enjoy the meal.

Later that night, Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat. Charity came down the steps. Gibbs looked up from his work, "Hey baby girl. Shouldn't you be getting AJ to bed?"

"He decided he only wanted Daddy to read to him tonight." Charity answered. "Besides, I wanted to see my daddy."

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. "What's on your mind baby girl?"

"I was actually wondering what was on your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Daddy, at dinner you kinda spaced out."

"Oh, I was just thinking about the old days."

"When Mom and Kelly were still alive?"

"Yeah." Gibbs replied.

"I miss them, too." Charity said. She was silent for a moment and then she said something that caught Gibbs off guard. "Daddy, what was it like when you killed the bastard that killed Mom and Kelly?"

Gibbs looked up at his daughter, surprise on his face. "How did you know about that? You were so little and you were in the hospital."

"I figured it out when I got older." Charity answered. "You still haven't answered my question, by the way."

"I will, but why exactly are you bringing this up?"

"Because, I need to know." She answered. "I mean I think I have a little more of an understanding than I had before..."

"Before you killed Jason." Gibbs finished for her.

"Yeah."

Gibbs nodded. "I bet it was probably similar. Of course, I did it for revenge. You did it to protect your son."

"Yeah, but..."

Gibbs walked over to Charity and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "There is always guilt when you have to take another life, but you have to remember that you took a creep off the streets. In taking that one life, you saved many more."

"Thank you, Daddy." Charity said.

Gibbs pulled back and held Charity at arms' length. "Now, you get back up there and spend some time with your husband. Celebrate the new life you two are bringing into this world."

Charity smiled at her father. She stretched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, baby girl."


	13. Chapter 13

A month and a half later, Charity returned to work, taking care of Memaw. Charity was a little nervous about returning to work. She hadn't told Memaw the good news about the baby yet and she was starting to show, so Memaw would know today.

When Charity pulled her car in the drive, she parked it and looked back at AJ. "Are you ready to see Memaw?" She asked.

"Yeah!" AJ exclaimed.

Charity shut off the car and hopped out. She then helped AJ out of the back. They both headed in the house. They walked straight to the sun room, where Memaw was sitting in her favorite chair. Sherry was sitting in front of her doing helping Memaw do some exercises with her legs.

Six months after Charity and Tony had gotten married, Memaw had had a stroke. The stroke had left her weak. She now walked with a cane and talked a little slow. Her muscles had grown soft and she had lost a lot of weight. Memaw's mind however, was as sharp as ever. Of course, the part of her brain that filtered what she said had been destroyed in the stroke and now she said whatever popped into her mind.

Memaw looked up at Charity and AJ from her chair. "There's my dumplin' and my sugarbritches!" She said excitedly.

"Meemee!" AJ exclaimed, releasing his mother's hand and running to the old woman. They embraced and Memaw reached into her pocket and pulled out a sucker and handed it to AJ. "Tank you, Meemee." He said smiling hugely.

"You're welcome sugarbritches." She replied, smiling fondly at the child.

AJ then went to the toy chest Memaw had bought and filled with toys for him. She had insisted on it so that Charity could continue to bring him with her. Also because she had no grandchildren or great grandchildren of her own to spoil.

Charity removed her jacket and walked over to hug Memaw. Memaw looked up at her. "Well, well, my little dumplin' is baking another little bun." She said.

Charity smiled at her. "Yes."

Memaw reached a shakey hand out to rub Charity's baby bump. "How does my sugarbritches feel about being a big brother?"

"He seems to be excited about it...for now." Charity answered with a grin.

The women laughed and then Sherry finished up Memaw's leg exercises and left. Charity then worked with Memaw on some of her other exercises. Once her exercises were done, Charity treated Memaw to a massage to help her muscles.

Before long, it was tea time. Charity set everything up and called AJ over. The three of them sat down and enjoyed a nice cup of tea. After tea, AJ and Memaw both took naps. While they napped, Charity cleaned up around the house and then started making dinner for Memaw.

Soon Sherry returned and it was time to go home. Charity and AJ both hugged Memaw bye and said that they would see her in the morning. Then they headed home.

When Charity arrived home, she was surprised by Tony already being home. _He never beats me home. What in the world is going on? _Charity thought to herself.

Charity and AJ walked up the front steps and were met by Abby at the door. "Hey guys." She greeted.

"Abby, what's going on?" Charity asked.

"Well," Abby began, "We are going to take AJ to see a movie while you and Tony have a romantic evening together."

"Who is this we?" Charity asked.

Senior then came into view. "Ah, there's my beautiful daughter-in-law and my wonderful grandson."

Charity and AJ both hugged Senior. Then Senior turned to Abby. "Shall we go my dear?" He asked.

Abby laughed. "Just remember, AJ is my date." She said.

AJ gave his mommy a hug and kiss then he left with Abby and his grandpa. Charity started to head to the living room, but Tony stepped out of the kitchen. "Ah, we are alone now."

"What is going on?" She asked.

Tony walked over to his wife and picked up one of her hands and kissed it. "We are going to have a romantic evening, just the two of us." Tony answered. "And it starts in the kitchen."

Tony led Charity to the kitchen table. The lights were dimmed and the table was set and candles were in the center. Tony pulled Charity's chair out for her. Then he walked over to the stove and pulled out a dish wrapped in foil. He unwrapped it and served it to Charity. Then he placed some on his own plate.

There were two wine glasses on the table and Tony pulled a green bottle out of the fridge. "Are you really serving wine to your pregnant wife?" She questioned.

Tony grinned at her. "Of course not. It's sparkling grape juice." He then turned the bottle around to show her the label. Once he had opened the bottle, he poured it into their glasses. Then he finally took his seat.

They dug in and enjoyed the meal. They also enjoyed a very nice conversation, sharing about their days and discussing their son and what they wanted for their new baby.

"So, we've finished dinner, what comes next?" Charity asked.

Tony gave her a sly grin. "Another surprise." He answered. "Wait here." He then got up and headed out of the room. After about ten minutes, he returned. "Mrs. DiNozzo, come with me please." He said, taking her hand and helping her up.

Charity stood up and let her husband lead her out of the room. They headed to the bathroom where Tony had a bubble bath set up. "A nice relaxing group bath with a massage." Tony told her.

Charity grinned. "You really know how to make my day." She told him.

Tony grinned back at her. "That is what I'm here for." He then placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her lips to his for a kiss. When they broke the kiss he looked into her eyes, "Now, let's get you out of these clothes and into that tub...so the water doesn't get cold."

Charity laughed. She turned her back to Tony and lifted her shirt, trying to be playful. Tony got a devilish grin on his face. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his. He trailed kisses down her neck, making her melt into him.

Later, after they had enjoyed a nice hot bath, Tony had "chased" Charity from the bathroom to their bedroom, where there had been a very romantic scene set, with candles and roses everywhere. Afterwards, they lay in the bed, tangled in the sheets, their bodies close together.

Charity looked up at her husband. "You are the most wonderful husband in the world." She told him.

"Not really." Tony told her. "Tonight was a very selfish gesture on my part."

"Oh, really?" Charity questioned.

"Yes, I just wanted to get in your pants." He answered.

Charity giggled. "Oh, what if I told you, you wouldn't of had to go through all of this?"

"Really? So, I could have gotten here sooner?" Tony inquired, jokingly.

"Yes, but I think I like being romanced better."

"That's what I thought." Tony replied, a sly smile on his face. He pulled Charity closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

The next couple of months passed and it was time for Tony and Charity to find out the sex of the baby. They had talked about it and decided that they would bring AJ with them and let him see the ultrasound.

The three of them arrived at the doctor's office. They were led back to a small room and Charity sat on the exam tavle. AJ sat down beside her and Tony took a chair beside the table.

AJ looked up at his mom, concern creasing his brow. "Mommy, you sick? Why you see doctor?" He asked.

Charity smiled and kissed the top of his head. "No, Mommy's not sick. I have to see the doctor to check on the baby. Today she's going to look and see if the baby is going to be a boy or girl."

AJ nodded. "Otay."

Dr. Lang, then came in. She smiled at the family. "Well, how are you feeling, Charirty?"

"I'm fine." Charity answered.

AJ then looked at the doctor. "Her name Mommy, not Cherry." He said, crossing his little arms over his chest.

Everyone laughed. Then the doctor looked at AJ, "Are you ready to find out if you're have a little brother or sister?" She asked.

AJ nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"

Dr. Lang then walked over to her stool. She flipped on the monitor and opened up the tube of gel. Charity lifted her shirt to reveal her swollen belly. Dr. Lang squirted the gel on Charity's stomache. AJ watched the scene, his eyes wide with childish curiosity. "What dat?" He asked.

"This is a gel." Dr. Lang answered. "It makes your mommy's belly slippery."

"Why it need be sippery?" AJ asked.

Dr. Lang smiled fondly at AJ, then she lifted the wand. "So, I can move this over her belly. This is what will help us see the picture of the baby."

"Oh." AJ nodded. Then he pointed to the monitor. "Picture on dere?"

"Yes, the picture of your little brother or sister will be on there." She answered.

"Cool." AJ said, smiling.

Dr. Lang then began to move the wand on Charity's stomache. In just a few minutes she found the baby. She pointed on the screen, "There's your baby. Now let's see if we can get him or her to move." She then tapped on Charity's belly, trying to coax the baby to move.

"Alright, it's a..."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy planning my wedding and trying to get the stiff together for the house we are buying. Of course, I've also been working like crazy. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will have the next one up soon. Please read and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Tony drove back to NCIS, Charity in the passenger seat and AJ in the back, in his car seat. They were on their way to share the news. They soon arrived and were on the elevator. Tony was holding AJ in one arm and had his other around Charity.

_Just before Tony, Charity, and AJ arrive..._

Abby practically ran to the team's desks. She looked absolutely giddy. Gibbs looked up at her, "Charity send you a text telling you they were almost here." He stated.

"You always know, Gibbs. Where did you get your magic powers?" Abby asked.

Gibbs just smirked at her.

Duckie then entered the room. "Are they back yet?" He asked.

"On their way, Duck." Gibbs answered.

"I can't wait to find out what it is." Abby said, excitedly.

"I think it would be very interesting to see Anthony if it's a girl." Duckie stated.

Abby giggled. "Very interesting."

Just then the elevator doors opened and the family of three, soon to be four, stepped out. Abby looked up at them, an expression of excitement and anticipation on her face. "So?" She asked.

Tony and Charity looked at AJ. "Tell 'em buddy." Tony said.

"I gonna have a wittle sissy!" AJ exclaimed, a big smile on his face.

"That's awesome!" Abby replied excitedly.

Ziva looked up from her desk at Tony. "You look very proud of yourself, over there, Tony." She observed.

"Of course I am. I have done something no other DiNozzo has done before." Tony replied, a smirk on his face.

Gibbs let out a quiet chuckle at this. He remembered thinking the exact same thing when he found out that both his children were girls.

Charity and AJ visited for a while longer before heading home. Once they were home Charity popped in a movie for AJ and the two of them snuggled up on the couch together. AJ looked up at his mom. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why Sissy in you tummy?" He asked.

"Well, right now she's too little to be out here with us right now. So, she has to be in my tummy until she's big enough." Charity answered.

"How she get out?" AJ inquired.

"Well, when she's big enough I'll go to the hospital and the doctors will help her out of my tummy."

"Otay." Aj said, then he thought for a minute. "Mommy?"

"Yes."

"How Sissy get in you tummy and how she made?"

Charity had hoped that he wouldn't ask that question. _Why did he have to ask me that? Why does he have to be so curious?_ She thought to herself. However an idea came to her mind so that she wouldn't have to tell him about the birds and the bees yet. "Well, you see God took a little bit of your daddy and mixed it up with a little bit of mommy and made your little sister. Then he put her in my tummy." She answered.

"Oh, otay." AJ replied, his curiosity satisfied.

Charity leaned back and let out an internal sigh of relief. She was glad that she had beem able to think quickly. She then thought back to when she had asked her own mother about babies.

_Flashback..._

_ A five-year-old Charity sat in her mother's lap watching her favorite cartoons. She looked up at her mom. "Mommy?"_

_ "Yes baby girl?"_

_ "Where babies come from?" She asked._

_ "I already told you, they are in mommy's tummy until they get big enough to come out."_

_ "I know dat, but how babies get in dere?"_

_ "I'll tell you when you're older." Shannon answered._

_ Charity let out an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms. She was not at all satisfied by the answer. Then she thought to herself, __**I ask Daddy when he come home.**_

_Present..._

Tony and Gibbs arrived home to find Charity and AJ asleep on the couch and the DVD movie menu up on the screen. Tony turned the TV off and Gibbs pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and covered Charity and AJ up with it.

"Should I call for pizza?" Tony asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Gibbs replied.

Tony went and made the phone call. Gibbs looked at his daughter and grandson. He recalled walking in on a scene very similar to this one when Charity was a girl.

_Flashback..._

_ It had been a long deployment, but Gibbs was finally able to come home. Shannon and the girls didn't know he was coming home. He opened the door and stepped house was completely silent._

_ He walked into the living room and found Shannon asleep on the couch, a little girl snuggled up with her under each arm. He smiled at the sight and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. Then he bent down and kissed Shannon's forehead and gave each of his girls a kiss._

_ Gibbs smiled at his girls and thought how glad he was to be home. This was just what he had been missing."This is the life." _


	16. Chapter 16

A week later, on Tony's day off, he took AJ out for a father/son day. AJ had wanted to go to the park, but it was still too cold. So, Tony found a large indoor playground that they could go to.

"Where we goin' Daddy?" AJ asked.

"It's a big playground, but it's all inside." Tony answered as he pulled the car into a parking space.

"Cool." AJ said.

Tony got out and then got AJ out of his carseat. AJ held onto his father's hand as they walked into the large building. When they stepped inside, both their eyes became wide. There were huge slides everywhere, jungle jims, forts, swings, merry-go-rounds, and ball courts everywhere.

"Wow." AJ said.

"So, what do you want to do first, buddy?" Tony asked.

AJ looked around and then he spotted a very large, twisty, curvy slide. "Wanna ride dat one, Daddy." AJ said.

Tony looked up at the slide. It worried him slightly as to how high it was. He saw broken bones and bruises written all over that slide. He also saw his wife killing him if anything happened to AJ. "I don't know, buddy. That's an aweful big slide."

"But I wanna pway on it, Daddy." AJ protested.

Tony thought for a few moments longer. Then he looked down at his son. AJ had his big blue eyes wide and was pouty. "Oh, alright. Just be careful."

"I will, Daddy." AJ said. Then he released his father's hand and ran up the ladder leading to the top of the slide. Once he reached the top and waited his turn he sat down and rode down to the bottom. "Weeee!" He giggled excitedly as he went down the slide.

He reached the bottom and looked up at his dad. "Fun Daddy! I go 'gin." He said and then ran back to the ladder.

Tony watched AJ as he went up and down the slide four more times. Then AJ decided that he wanted to go on the swings. "Push me, Daddy." AJ said.

Tony was all too happy to go and push his son on the swings. He pulled the swing back and held it there for a few minutes. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Holding on tight?"

"Yes, Daddy. Now push me." AJ said, impatiently.

Tony then let go of the swing and began to push AJ whenever he would come back. AJ giggled and laughed. He was having so much fun. Tony couldn't help but smile and laugh a few times. He enjoyed being a father and spending time with his son.

After AJ played on a few more things, his tummy growled and looked at his dad. "I hungwy, Daddy."

Tony's own stomache let out a growl. "Me, too, buddy."

AJ held Tony's hand and they walked back out to the car. Tony put AJ in his carseat and then climbed into the driver's seat. He drove to a kid-friendly diner. They walked inside and sat down at a booth.

The waitress came over and took their order. "What can I get for you, sweetie?" She asked AJ.

"Chicken fingers!" AJ answered excitedly. "And fwies!"

The waitress smiled at AJ's enthusiasm. "And what about you, Sugar?" She asked Tony.

"A burger and fries." Tony answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that." She said and walked back to the kitchen.

Soon she returned with their food. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked.

"Not right now." Tony answered. "Maybe some dessert when we're done."

"Alright, I'll be back then." She said.

Tony and AJ ate their meal and AJ talked to him about anything and everything. "I pway wif my cars and I crash 'em. I crash 'em like dis. Pwsh, pow." AJ told Tony, moving his hands together as if he had cars in his hands and crashed them. Then he pulled his hands apart and made motions like pieces of car were flying everywhere.

Tony smiled and laughed at his son. "When we get home, we'll play with your cars."

"Yay!" AJ exclaimed.

When they finished their meal, the waitress returned. "So, you boys have room for dessert?" She asked.

Tony turned to AJ. "What do you say, buddy? You have room for some ice cream?"

"Ice cweam!" AJ exclaimed.

"That would be a yes." Tony told the waitress. "We'll take an ice cream sundea."

"Alright, I'll be right back with that." she said. She quickly returned with the sundea.

Tony and AJ both dug into the sundea. Tony knew that it would be best for he and AJ to split the ice cream, rather than each having their own. "This yummy." AJ said.

"Yes it is, buddy." Tony replied.

"I wan cherry on top." AJ said.

"I don't know buddy." Tony said playfully. "I love cherries."

AJ slipped his spoon under the cherry and quickly popped it in his mouth. A mischeivous grin spread across his little face. Once he had finished eating the cherry he told Tony, "My cherry."

Tony couldn't help but smile at his son. "Alright, but next time I get the cherry. Deal?"

"Deal." AJ replied.

"Tony?" came a familiar voice from behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony was shocked by the voice. He couldn't believe his ears. He thought that he;d never hear that voice again. He turned around to confirm what he thought he'd heard. "Jeanne?"

She smiled hesitantly at him. "It's been a while." She replied awkwardly.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

They let the silence hang in the air for a moment. Then Jeanne spoke up. "So, what have you been up to?" She inquired.

Before Tony could respond, AJ turned around in his seat, propped up on his knees. "Hi!" He greeted excitedly. "I'm AJ. Who you?"

A look of surprise came across Jeanne's face, but then she quickly composed herself and slapped a smile on her face. "My name is Jeanne." She replied.

"She's an old friend of mine." Tony told AJ. Then he turned back to Jeanne. "As you can see, I've been up to being a father."

"That's great." Jeanne said.

"Yeah, my wife is pregnant with our second child, a little girl." Tony told her.

"Sounds like your life is pretty great." She replied.

"Yeah...So how have you been?" Tony asked.

"Pretty good." She replied. "I've been working a lot. Going out and having fun with friends. That kind of thing."

"That's good."

Tony's phone suddenly began to ring. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. "It's my wife. I had better take this."

Jeanne nodded.

Tony put the phone to his ear. "Hey baby. What's up?"

A sniffling could be heard from the other end. "It's...terrible...Tony." She then became hysterical and Tony couldn't understand a word she said.

"Baby, calm down. Just slow down. Tell me what's going on?"

"It's...it's...Memaw. She h...ha...had...an...ano...another...str...stroke." She got out between sobs. "I...I'm...at the...h...hos...hospital...waiting."

"I'll take AJ to dad's, so he can watch him and I'll be right there. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Tony then hung up his phone. "Sorry, we have to go. It's an emergency." Tony told Jeanne.

"Okay. I hope everything is fine." She said.

"Me, too." Tony said. Then he got AJ and they went and paid the bill and left.

Jeanne watched as Tony walked away with his son. _I should have called him. I picked up that phone hundreds of times, but never followed through. Now, it's too late. Now, he's lost to me forever._

_Tony..._

Tony quickly drove to his old bachelor pad. He knocked on the door and his dad answered. "Junior," he greeted and then he looked down and saw his grandson, "and my little buddy."

"Gamps!" AJ replied excitedly. Then he ran to embrace his grandfather around the legs.

"Would you mind watching him for a while?" Tony asked his father. "Charity is at the hospital with Elizabeth Gardener."

Senior gave his son a questioning look. Then Tony replied, "The old woman, she and AJ are both so fond of."

Understanding lit Senior's face. "Oh, I see. Of course, I'll watch him."

"Okay, thanks, Dad."

"No problem. Now go be with your lovely wife."

Tony bent down to be on the same level as his son. "Come here, Little Man."

AJ let go of his grandfather and turned to his father. "Wha' Daddy?"

"You're gonna stay here with Gramps, okay? Daddy has to go take care of Mommy. Okay?"

"Otay." AJ replied. Then he gave his father a hug. "I wuv you Daddy."

"I love you, too, buddy." Tony replied, wrapping his arms around his son. Then he kissed the top of his head.

Senior then took AJ into the apartment and Tony headed back to his car. He drove to the hospital as quickly as he could. He knew his wife needed him and he would make sure he was there for her.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony arrived at the hospital and found Charity sitting in a waiting room, crying her eyes out. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, baby."

She sniffled and looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're here." She said.

"Hey, I promised you my love and support and my shoulder to cry on, when I married you." Tony replied, trying to help her think of happier times.

Charity gave him a small smile as she remembered their wedding day. "I don't know what I would do without you." She told him.

Tony pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. They sat there for a while, letting the silence surround them. Then Memaw's doctor came out. "Charity." He said, his tone solemn.

Charity pulled back from her husband and looked at the kind older man. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Gardener, is asking for you."

"How is she?" Charity asked.

"Not well." The doctor answered. "You had better get in there soon."

Charity's eyes widened. "That bad?"

He nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. Then she and Tony followed the doctor to Memaw's room.

When they arrived the old woman looked up from her bed. She was very weak, but she managed a smile anyway. "Dumplin." She greeted, her voice but a whisper.

Charity walked over to the chair beside the woman's bed. She tried to keep a smile on her face, but found it hard.

Memaw moved her hand to cover Charity's. "My time is...almost...here." Memaw said, having to take in deep breaths, that almost sounded like wheezing.

"No..." Charity began, but Memaw cut her off.

"Dumplin...I'm old...tired...my time...is almost up. I wish I could...get to see...your little girl...but I won't...at least not...in this life."

Charity had to hold back the tears.

"I just want...you to know...that I love you...Dumplin."

"I love you, too Memaw." Charity replied, choking on the tears.

"And tell...my sugar...britches that I...love him...too."

"I will and I know he loves you, too." Charity said.

Memaw continued to give Charity a weak smile. "I also...want to let you...know that...you have made...these last few years of my life...very happy. You have...taken away the...loneliness...and embraced me...as part of...your family...thank you for that."

Charity smiled weakly back at the woman. "It has been my pleasure. You are a wonderful woman. It has been wonderful for me to know you."

"I love...you dumplin...it is because...of you that...I can move on...into the next world...in peace."

Charity gently squeezed Memaw's hand. Tony walked over to his wife and took her other free hand. They both watched Memaw as she closed her eyes. The smile on her face turned from weak to peaceful. Her breathing became slower and shallow and before long stopped all together. The monitor showed that her heart had ceased to beat. Memaw was gone.

Charity continued to hold Memaw's hand until the hospital staff came in and wheeled the body away. Charity rose on shakey legs, holding tight to Tony for balance. She started to move her legs, but the world slipped away from her and the blackness of grief consumed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Three days later Charity stood beside the open grave at Memaw's funeral. Tony stood beside her, an arm around her shoulders and the other holding a sad looking AJ. Gibbs was there, of course, standing on the other side of his daughter. Sherry and the minister were the only other people there.

The minister read a few scriptures and then preached on how Memaw had moved on to a better place and that death was just the beginning of a new and wonderful life. Then he announced that Charity was to give a few words.

Not leaving the spot she was standing, Charity spoke, her voice wavering slightly. "Memaw was the sweetest woman I had ever met. She was a wonderful woman and I will...miss her." Charity then turned her head to the casket that held the old woman. "I love you Memaw. I will never forget you."

The casket was then lowered into the cold earth and each person threw a flower and a hand full of dirt into the open grave. The minister concluded the service and everyone headed back to Memaw's house for dinner.

Charity had of course, insisted on cooking the dinner. To keep her mind busy, Charity had cooked a lavish feast, of which there weren't enough people to eat it. After a special prayer was said by the minister, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go see who it is." Charity said, getting up. She walked to the door and opened it to find a man in his late fifties and balding, sanding before her in a nice suit. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello, are you Mrs. DiNozzo?" The man inquired.

"Yes, I am." Charity replied. "And you are?" She asked.

"Forgive me, my dear. My name is Richard Dawes. I was Ms. Gardener's lawyer."

"Oh, how can I help you?" She asked figuring he was here to tell her how much the funeral was going to cost or something along those lines.

Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "This is my office. I'll need you to come by around noon on Thursday." He told her handing the card.

Charity looked at the card and saw the address of the building as well as the lawyer's phone number. "Okay, thank you." She replied confused.

"Alright, well I shall see you then. And I'm sorry for your loss." He then gave her a polite smile and left.

Charity returned to the dining room, placing the card in her pocket.

"Who was it?" Tony asked his wife as she took her place back at the table.

"Nothing important." Charity answered, giving her husband a look that said, _I will tell you later._

Everyone dug into the meal. Soon the food was surprisingly all gone, even though Charity had made enough to feed a small army. AJ was getting ready to go through a growth spurt, so naturally he ate quite a bit.

After everything was cleaned up, the group left and headed to their respective homes. That night, Tony and Charity laid in bed after tucking AJ in. Tony looked over at Charity. "So, who was at the door?" He asked.

"Richard Dawes, he was Memaw's lawyer. He told me that he needed me to come by on Thursday." Charity answered, confused.

"You want me to keep an eye on AJ while you go?" Tony asked.

"That would be a good idea." Charity answered.

Before anymore could be said, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Charity called.

A sleepy AJ walked in, holding his stuffed dinosaur in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. "I had a bad dweam. Can I sweep wiff you?" He asked.

"Of course, baby." Charity answered.

Tony got up from bed and walked over and scooped AJ up in his arms. Then he walked back over to the bed and put AJ down next to Charity. Then he climbed in himself. "Better buddy?" Tony asked his son.

AJ nodded. Somehow being inbetween both his parents made him feel very safe and secure. He leaned over and gave his father a hug. "Night Daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too, buddy." Tony said, returning the hug.

AJ then stretched and kissed his mom on the cheek. "Love you, Mommy."

Charity wrapped her arms around her son and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too, baby." She replied.

Then AJ leaned his head against Charity's growing belly and hugged it. "I love you, sissy." He said, and then kissed his Mom's stomache.

Though Charity was grieved by the loss of Memaw, she couldn't help but smile. As AJ spoke she could feel her daughter kick and move inside of her. She watched AJ's face as he could feel her move as well.

"What she doin' in there, Mommy?" AJ asked, confused by the movement inside his mom's belly.

"Well, since she can't talk, she has to move when we talk to her. I bet she's saying she loves you, too." Charity answered.

"Oh, okay." AJ replied.

"Now, it's bed time mister." She said.

"Okay."

The family snuggled up under the covers and drifted off to dreamland together.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had writer's block and I've been busy with work. I've mostly been busy because I got married last month and we bought a house the month before that! So, as you can imagine I have been very very busy. I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

The next few days came and went and soon Thursday arrived. Tony couldn't get out of work, but he decided to take AJ in with him while Charity went to the lawyer's office. He wondered exactly what was going on. He couldn't help but be curious.

Charity was curious, anxious, and a little scared about what was going to happen at the lawyer's office today. She dressed in a lavender colored sun dress that had just the right shape to accomodate her expanding belly. She slipped on a pair of white ballet flats and then hopped in her car to head for richard Dawes' office.

When she arrived his secretary greeted her with a warm smile. "You must be Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Yes." Charity replied, a shy smile on her face.

"Mr. Dawes is expecting you. Just follow me please." She said standing up. She then led Charity to a large oak door and opened it. "Just have a seat there. He should be here in just a few minutes. Is there anything I can get for you while you wait?"

"Water please?" Charity asked, not used to having people do things for her.

"I will be right back with that." The woman replied with a smile. She left and quickly returned with nice cold water for Charity and asked if there was anything else she needed.

"No thank you." Charity replied.

"Alright, well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Mr. Dawes is on his way." The secretary left.

Charity sat in the office and looked around. It was very large and boasted in every corner that the lawyer who owned it was very successful. Just then the large door behind her opened and Mr. Dawes stepped inside.

"Ah, hello Mrs. DiNozzo." He greeted her with a polite smile.

"Hello Mr. Dawes." She replied as he walked to sit on the other side of his desk.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you." She replied.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"

"Yes, I am." Charity answered the man.

"Well, my dear. I am sure you are aware of how much Ms. Gardener loved you."

"I loved her, too."

Mr. Dawes smiled at her once again. "I'll just get right to the point. She had no living relatives and no children or grandchildren of her own. From my talks with her, you and your family were her adopted family." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Ms. Gardener was also a very wealthy woman."

Charity furrowed her brow in confusion. "Really?"

"Yes, quite wealthy." He replied.

"What, exactly, does this all have to do with me?" Charity asked.

"She left it all to you and your family." He answered, simply.

_Tony and AJ..._

Tony sat at his desk, AJ in his lap. The two of them were playong solitaire on the computer. Although he was at work, Tony loved spending time with his son. He always wanted AJ to know how important spending time with him, was to Tony. He never wanted his son to feel the same way he had when he was a boy.

After a while of playing solitaire, AJ got bored and wanted to go see Abby. Tony obliged his son and took him to see his Auntie Abby. Once they arrived at Abby's lab and AJ was secure in her arms, he looked up at his father. "Otay, Daddy you can go now."

Tony laughed knowing that AJ was just in love with Abby. "Alright." Tony said. He walked over and kissed AJ's forehead, then he headed back up to his desk.

Once he was seated at his desk, Tony looked at the time. It was two and Charity had't come in or called with any news of what was going on with the lawyer. Just as he was picking up his phone to call his wife the doors opened and she stepped out.

Tony gave her a smile, as she walked over to his desk. His smile turned to a look of confusion as he saw the glimmer of a smile mixed with shock on her face. "So, what happened at the lawyer's office?" Tony asked. He stood up and let Charity have his seat.

"I still can't believe it." She said, plopping down heaily in the chair.

Tony knelt in front of her. "Believe what?"

Charity shook her head, as if to clear it. "Memaw had money." She replied.

Tony's brows lifted in surprise. "Go on."

"And she left it all to us." Charity told him. "She even has a college fund for AJ and one for out daughter."

"How much money are we talking altogether?" Tony asked.

Charity didn't answer. She just handed him a piece of paper.

Tony looked down at the small note. His eyes became wide in surprise. "Is this before or after taxes?"

"After."

"I always did like her." Tony replied with a smile.

Charity grinned at him. "I go to sign all the papers tomorrow and then it is all ours."


	21. Chapter 21

Later that night, Tony and Charity went to bed and Tony quickly fell asleep. Charity on the otherhand found sleep to be difficult. She made her way down the steps and found herself heading to the basement. Her dad was of course, working on a project for his soon-to-arrive granddaughter.

Gibbs looked up at his daughter with wise eyes. He knew exactly what was troubling her. "Can't sleep." He stated.

"Yeah." Charity answered anyway.

"You can't figure out what to do with the money."

"Daddy, how is it you always know?"

Gibbs put down his tools and motioned for his daughter to come closer. "After thise difficult teenage years, I had to learn to read your moods. You'd never tell me what was bothering you."

Charity smiled. "I didn't want to add to your problems." She told him, walking to stand in his comforting embrace. She breathed in the smell of him and it brought back wonderful memories and much needed relaxation. No matter what she would always find comfort in her dad's arms. She was also the only person she knew who found the smell of sawdust soothing.

"I know." Gibbs replied, holding his daughter tight.

They both stood there like that, in silence. Gibbs internally steeled himself at the words he was about to speak. "Baby girl."

"Yes?"

Gibbs took in a breath and then gave his daughter another squeeze. "I think you and Tony should use that money to buy yourselves your own house."

Charity pulled back from her father and looked at him in surprise. "You want me to move out?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Gibbs replied, seeing the hurt in his daughter's eyes.

"Than what are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying you need to be a family and have your own house. Besides the way you two keep having kids, there won't be enough room for all of us." Gibbs replied, joking with the last part.

"But, won't you get lonely?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." He replied. "Besides, I'm thinking of inviting your grandfather to come live here. He's wanting to be closer to his granddaughter and great grandchildren."

"You really mean that, Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes, baby girl. Besides, I'm sure you'll visit a lot and I'll come by and visit you a lot."

"Okay. I'll talk to Tony about it." Charity said, stepping back into her father's arms for another hug.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. Then she pulled away and walked back up the stairs. He watched her and once she had reached the top he let out a small sigh. He had seen it in her face and Tony's for the longest time. He knew that Tony had wanted them to have their own house and he also knew that deep down Charity wanted that as well. If Gibbs hadn't of said something though, Charity never would agree to it. Ever since the deaths of her mother and sister, Charity had been especially clinging towards her father. It got even worse after what Joanne had pulled.

Gibbs was sad about telling Charity she and Tony should move out, but he knew it had to be done. He knew they needed a chance to be a family on their own. He sighed and then picked up his coffee cup and took a drink of the alcohol he had poured into it.

_Sometimes, being a father is the hardest job in the world._ Gibbs thought to himself.

**A/N: I know this one is short, but what did you guys think? I hope you are enjoying my newest chapters. Please read and review. I love hearing from you.**


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Tony and Charity planned to have a lunch date while Gibbs watched AJ. That was when Charity decided she would speak with Tony about them getting their own place.

The weather was very warm that day so, Charity had pulled together a small lunch so that they could have a picnic. They sat in the park at a table, Charity knowing she wouldn't be able to get up if they sat on the ground.

"You seem like you have something on your mind." Tony observed, knowing his wife.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "I swear, between you, Daddy, and Papaw, there's no way I can even think of keeping a secret." She joked.

Tony gave her a grin. "So, what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Oh, just ideas of what to do with the money." Charity answered.

"And, what is something you have in mind, my love?"

"Maybe, we...should...buy...our own house." She replied, having a hard time getting the words to come out.

Tony looked at her surprised. He'd always wanted them to have their own house, but something had told him that Charity needed to be the one to have the idea. Something told him that she hadn't quite been ready yet. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, thinking that he should make sure.

Charity nodded. "I think we should. Then we could put what we don't use for the house and the items for the house into the bank, for a little nest egg."

"That would be a good idea." Tony said.

"I've also come to another decision." She told him.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

"Well, with this money being able to pay for us a house and everything, we'd be able to pay the bills and still have plenty of money with just what you make." Charity began.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Tony asked, having a feeling he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm going to be a stay-at-home mom." She said.

"If that is what will make you happy." Tony replied, leaning over and kissing his wife.

"It will make me very happy." She answered.

Tony couldn't help but grin. He may be a modern man, but in some ways he liked the idea of an old-fashioned kind of family. He liked the idea of his children being able to grow up with their mom there for them all the time. Most of all he liked the idea that he could come home to her every night and she and the kids would be there. He had to admit that part of the reason he liked this idea was because his kids were going to have the kind of family he'd always wanted. Tony would have the family he'd always dreamed of having when he was a kid.


	23. Chapter 23

Soon after their discussion, Tony and Charity contacted a real estate agent. They told her the things that they were looking for and that they would like to keep the budget at about $250,000 at most. The agent, was of course, thrilled with their budget. She instantly compiled a list of homes and emailed the links to the couple.

Tony and Charity spent the day looking through the links and browsing the pictures. They read the information on the houses and ruled out half of the houses. They wanted something close by with a big fenced in backyard for the kids to play in. Charity also wanted something with lots of landscaping and vegitation. She also wanted a huge kitchen.

They found several houses that they liked and emailed their agent back. She quickly set up showing times for them and said that she might be able to find more houses that they could spend the entire day looking at. Tony and Charity agreed that they would keep an open mind and said that they liked the idea. So, it was all set, the following Tuesday they would be looking at houses.

_Tuesday..._

Tuesday arrived rather quickly and Tony was loading AJ into the car. Charity waddled out of the house and Tony had to help her into the car. Then he hopped in the car himself and drove to the first listing. When they arrived their agent, Ann Fields was already there. She greeted them with as smile as the family climbed out of the car.

She shook their hands. "It's very nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Charity and Tony both replied.

"Who you?" AJ asked from his place in Tony's arms.

"My name is Ann and you must be AJ."

"She's going to sell us a house." Charity told her son.

"You mean a new house to wivv in?" AJ inquired.

"Yes, little buddy. Remember Mommy and I told you about it already?" Tony answered.

"Yes, but I not sure. I wike wivving wiff gwampy."

"Well, just give it a chance. You might like the houses. Okay?" Tony said.

"Otay." AJ replied crossing his arms and putting on a pouty face.

Ann led the family into the house. She took them through all of the rooms pointing out the finer points of the house. Charity walked through the kitchen and examined every inch of it. She then turned to Tony. "This house is out."

"Why?" He asked.

"I just can't see myself in this kitchen." She answered.

Tony grinned at her. "Whatever you say." He replied.

Ann quickly agreed that Charity didn't look right in this kitchen, but assured her that the next house had a lovely kitchen that she would just love. They were able to walk to the next house from this house.

Tony walked down in the basement and checked it out as Charity examined the kitchen. AJ was with his father. They both looked around the basement. "What do you think buddy?" Tony asked.

AJ put his hand to his chin and scrunched his little nose as he looked around. Then he shook his head. "We need one like Gwampy's. So he can come over and build a boat for us." AJ answered.

Tony couldn't help but smile at his son. "That's just what I was thinking."

The father and son walked up the steps together and found Charity looking through the closets in the master bedroom. She looked over at them. "These closets are just too small." She told Tony.

The family looked through a several more houses. None of them were to their liking. The kitchen just wasn't right or the closets too small, or the house didn't feel right. They must have looked at twenty houses, but not finding one they liked.

"Well, I have one more on the list." Ann said, walking to her car.

Tony and Charity hopped in their car after fastening AJ in and followed Ann to the next house. The next house was a large one. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, a family room, a large kitchen, a study, and a fully finished basement.

The family stepped inside the house. "Large rooms." Charity noted as she walked through the house. She headed straight for the kitchen. Her eyes widened and a smile came across her face. "Do the appliances stay?" She asked.

"Yes." Ann answered, knowing that the state-of-the-art appliances would be a major selling point in this house.

"Plenty of counter and cabinet space." Charity said.

Then they headed upstairs to the ,aster bedroom. Charity opened the closet door to find that it was a huge walk-in with shelves and drawers and rods everywhere. Then she and Tony walked into the master bath. It had a jacuzzi tub along the back wall, a shower on the side, and two sinks, and of course a toilet.

After they had fallen in love with the inside of the house, they stepped out into the backyard. It was huge and fenced all the way around. There was plenty of room to build AJ another swing set. There were beautiful flower beds and even a tree with a rather large tree house in it.

AJ's eyes instantly caught sight of the tree house. "I wan' see, Daddy!" AJ said excitedly.

Tony grinned. He put AJ down on the ground and then bent down. AJ climbed on his daddy's back and then held on tight. Tony climbed up the rungs and into the tree house. The tree house was decent sized and even had electric running to it. The father and son stayed up in the tree house for a few more minutes before climbing back down.

Tony put AJ down on the grass when they were safely on the ground. "What do you think buddy?" He asked.

"I wan' this house." AJ answered with a huge smile on his face.

Tony then looked at his wife and saw the smile on her face. "Is this the house?" He asked.

"This is the house." Charity answered.

**A/N: I know I haven't said just how much money Memaw left Charity. I'm going to say that after taxes they received $600,000 plus what Memaw left in the college funds for the kids. I figured that I would pick this amount because it is a lot of money, but at the same time it's not an insanely huge amount.**


	24. Chapter 24

Two days later, Tony and Charity signed the papers and the house was all theirs. There were still three weeks to go until the baby was due. They figured that that would give them plenty of time to get the house the way they wanted it.

One day, Charity went shopping for furniture and things to decorate the house (Abby went with her of course), while Tony, Gibbs, and AJ were at the house painting. The walls had been all white and Charity didn't want a speck of white left in the house. She wanted color everywhere.

Tony readily agreed to anything Charity wanted. He just wanted her to be happy and he wanted to make sure she loved their new home. Gibbs was in the living room painting it a lovely light tan color. Tony was in the room that would be his daughter's nursery, wanting to get it ready for her arrival. AJ decided to help his dad get "Sissy's" room ready.

They were painting the walls a pastel purple. "Will Sissy like her woom when she gets out of mommy's tummy?" AJ inquired.

Tony smiled at his son. "Of course she will. She'll know her big brother got it all ready for her and wanted to make everything perfect for her."

AJ grinned in response and went back to painting the walls. After a couple of hours, they had finished painting the nursery and went to help Gibbs with more of the downstairs.

_Charity and Abby..._

Charity walked through the furniture store with Abby at her side. Abby had a book with the color swatches of what paints had been chosen for each room. They were going through looking for anything and everything that would look good in the house.

Charity walked over to a couch and sat down. "This is really comfy." She said. Then she reached over for the book of color swatches that the couch came in. She flipped through until she found a warm chocolate brown. "I think this will look great in the living room."

"I agree." Abby replied.

"This chocolate color makes me think of a yummy chocolate cake covered with ice cream and smothered in hot fudge." Charity said. "Well great, now, I'm hungry."

Abby and Charity both laughed. "Yup, there's no denying that you are having a girl."

"Why do you say that?" Charity asked curious.

"Why else would you be craving so much chocolate?"

Both women giggled. Then Charity found some throw pillows that had a beautiful blue, tan, and brown pattern. "These pillows have to go on this couch."

"Those are a must." Abby agreed.

The two women continued shopping and found the proper furniture and decorations for the entire house. They checked out and arranged for it to be delivered to the house in a couple of days. Hopefully that would be enough time to have the house painted.

Charity and Abby went back to Gibbs' house. Charity couldn't be in the house because of the paint fumes. Charity began to make dinner and Abby helped her as much as Charity would allow.

Soon the guys arrived with paint smattered all over their blue jeans and t-shirts. Tony walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"How'd the painting go?" She inquired.

"We have about half the house painted." He answered. "Is our house furnished?"

"Yup." She answered brightly. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Sounds like I'd better be getting washed up."

"Don't forget AJ." She told him.

Tony laughed. He kissed his wife one more time. Then he went and picked his son up and threw him over his shoulder, giggles spilling from the young boy's mouth.

Charity smiled as she watched her husband and son. Then she looked down at her stomache. Her family was growing and they were happy and healthy. Life was wonderful.

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Writer's block really sucks. Well, I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks later, the house was completely finished and the family of three, soon-to-be four, moved in. Tony had not allowed Charity to see it all until it was finished. He wanted to make it a surprise.

Tony had blind-folded Charity once they were in the car. AJ sat in th backseat giggling at how excited he was to help surprise his mommy. Once Tony stopped the car, he got out and helped Charity and AJ both get out of the car as well. Tony took one of Charity's hands and AJ took the other, both leading her inside for the big reveal.

Once they walked in the door, Tony moved his hand to the blindfold. "Are you ready?" He asked playfully.

"Yes." She answered smiling brightly.

"Is she really ready, AJ?" Tony asked building up the suspense.

AJ put his finger to his chin and thought for a moment, playing along. "Yeah, I think so, Daddy."

"Alright, in three...two...one and a half..." Tony said teasingly, his fingers just on the edge of the blindfold.

"Oh, just do it already. The suspense is killing me." Charity said, excited.

"One." Tony said and uncovered his wife's eyes.

She looked all around the living room. She loved the color for the room and the way the furniture she and Abby picked out looked. "It's just as beautiful as I thought it would be." Then she turned and saw the wall above the couch.

Tony and AJ had hung up several pictures. There was one of Tony and Charity when they went out on a date. There was one the night they got engaged. There was a picture of the three of them in the hospital when AJ was born. There was yet another picture of Tony and Charity in the hospital the day they got married. Charity wore her wedding dress and Tony wore his hospital gown, sling, and borrowed bow tie.

Charity smiled at the picture. Of course there were more pictures throughout the house of their small family. Charity started to explore the house, loving how the paint turned out.

"We do good, Mommy?" AJ asked, looking up at his mom with a smile on his face.

She grinned down at him. "Yes, you did."

"Yay!" AJ exclaimed and then ran off to go play.

Tony walked up to stand behand Charity. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "So, you think you're going to be happy here?" He asked.

"No." She answered.

Tony pulled back and turned her around to face him. His brow furrowed in confusion. "What? I..."

Charity placed a finger to his lips to silence him. Then a mischievous grin crossed her face. "_We_ are going to be happy here." She corrected.

Tony smiled at his wife. "You scared me for a moment there." He then pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head.


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later, the team was working on a hot case. They were working on busting a weapons smuggling ring. The smuggler was clever, so to solve the case, two agents were going to have to go undercover.

It was decided that Gibbs and Ziva would go undercover. Gibbs was interrogating one of the suspects. "How do you contact him?" Gibbs asked, anger in his voice.

After hours of keeping the information to himself, the suspect cracked under Gibbs' steely gaze. "You email him what you want, then if he likes you, he emails you back with a time and place."

"What's his name?" Gibbs inquired, skewering the suspect with his eyes.

"I...I don't know. All I know him by is The Chief. Th...that's what he goes by."

Gibbs then handed the man a piece of paper. "Write the email address down."

The man, with shakey, hands, wrote the email address down and then handed the paper to Gibbs.

Gibbs took it and read it. Then, without a word, he walked out the door and headed to Abby's lab. Abby and McGee were both at the computers, doing what they do best. Gibbs threw the paper down at them. "This is how we contact him. You two come up with something and email it to him." Then he sat a Caf-Pow in front of Abby and a cup of coffee in front of McGee. Then he walked out the door.

A couple of hours later, The Chief had emailed them back and they had a time and meeting place. They were to meet with the perp in just two hours. Gibbs, his team, and the director, stood in the conference room going over the plans, for the operation.

"McGee, you and Abby find some way to get cameras on this warehouse and watch everything that happens."

"Right boss." McGee answered.

"Tony, you will be in charge of another team of agents, that will be there for the take down." Gibbs ordered.

"Okay." Tony replied.

"You guys will park here." Gibbs pointed to a spot that was well concealed from the warehouse, but walking distance from it. "Once Ziva and I enter the warehouse, McGee, you signal Tony and the others. Tony once McGee signals you, you guys surround the building. Then once he signals again, or if you hear things start to get hairy, move in. Got it?"

"Got it, boss." Tony and McGee both answered.

The director nodded his agreement to this plan and then dismissed the group to get ready. Once they were ready, Gibbs and Ziva hopped inside his Challenger and headed to the warehouse, Tony and his team not far behind.

Gibbs drove them to the warehouse, Ziva already going through her role in her mind. They arrived and were greeted by two men in black suits, looking much like secret service agents. Then a third man emerged from behind them.

"You must be The Boss." The man greeted, with a smile that looked retilian.

Gibbs shut his door. "And you must be The Chief."

"That I am." He shook Gibbs's hand and then turned his attention to Ziva. "And who might this lovely creature be?" He took Ziva's hand in his and kissed it.

Ziva internally shuddered, but smiled seductively on the outside. "I am Angel."

"As in My Angel." Gibbs said, walking around and placing a possessive arm around Ziva.

They were playing their parts perfectly.

"Well, shall we get down to business?" The Chief asked.

"That sounds like a plan." Gibbs replied. "My Angel loves to see new toys."

"Ah, a woman who appreciates the finer things in life. That I like." The Chief approved. "This way."

The small group then walked into the warehouse. Once they were inside the doors closed behind them. "I must make sure no one sees our business." The Chief explained.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

The Chief then led them to some very large crates in the back of the otherwise empty warehouse.

Two of Chief's goons, opened the crates and then stepped back. Gibbs and Ziva walked closer and inspected the weapons in the crates. "It looks like everything we ordered is here." While they inspected, small cameras that were on their lapels, recorded everything.

Gibbs then gave Ziva a look. They turned on Chief. "We now have everything we need. Now, DiNozzo!" Gibbs ordered.

Nothing happened. Chief smiled that reptilian smile. "Were you talking to those agents you had waiting outside?"

The doors to the warehouse opened again and several more of his goons walked in, dragging Tony and the other agents with them.

"I must say that it is a pleasure to finally meet the legndary NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Chief said. "I just thought that you would be a little less predictable."

Gibbs glared at the man.

"I also would have thought that you wouldn't risk your son-in-law so close to the due date of your granddaughter."

"You bastard! You leave them out of this!" Tony couldn't help but scream.

Chief then walked over and back handed Tony across the face. "You had better learn to shut your mouth."

"How do you know about my family?" Gibbs asked.

"I know lots of things. Shall we say, money can buy anyone? Even an NCIS agent."

Then all hell broke loose as Tony and the agents he was in charge of broke free of their captors. Gibbs and Ziva joined in on the fight. Gibbs going after Chief.

Gibbs ran out the warehouse after him. Once he was close enough Gibbs tackled Chief and the two began a knock down drag out fight.

"Perhaps when I get away from you, I should pay a visit to your beautiful daughter and grandson." Chief said, smiling.

Gibbs rammed his face into Chief's face. "You leave my family alone."

Blood began to spill from Chief's nose. He was still smiling. Then he kicked Gibbs in the gut.

The two men kept kitting and kicking one another. Finally, Gibbs was able to land a knock-out blow to Chief. Gibbs rolled Chief over and cuffed him. One of the other agents, taht Gibbs didn't know came out.

"Sir?" He asked.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked getting up and pulling Chief with him.

"Agent DiNozzo is hurt, badly."

"What are you standing there for? Call an ambulance!"

"Already have sir. They will be here in ten minutes."

Gibbs then threw Chief to the agent and walked to the warehouse.

_Charity..._

Charity was out in the backyard having a picnic lunch with AJ. They had finished the lunch part and were on to the cookies. "Mommy, you make best cookies in world!" AJ exclaimed.

Charity smiled at her son. "Well, I'm glad you think so."

They were laughing and talking when Grandpa Gibbs walked through the gate, Aunt Abby behind him. "Gwampy! Aunty Abby!" AJ exclaimed jumping up and running to greet them.

Gibbs grinned and lifted his grandson into his arms. "Hey buddy, I need you to go in the house with Aunt Abby while I talk to Mommy. Okay?"

"Otay." AJ agreed.

Gibbs put AJ down and watched as he grabbed Abby's hand and they walked in the house.

"I don't like the look on your face, Dad. What's wrong?"

"We were working a case and...Tony got hurt. He's in the hospital, knocked out."

"What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Charity said, instantly trying to get up, but struggling with her swollen belly.

Gibbs bent and gently, helped his daughter up. They walked into the house and told AJ that he was going to have to stay with Aunt Abby for a little while. Then they headed out the door and hopped in Gibbs' Challenger.

They arrived at the hospital and walked in. Instantly, Charity felt panic take hold of her. She remembered the last time, when Tony had been shot. _How bad is it gonna be this time?_ She thought to herself.

Ziva and McGee sat in the waiting room. Ziva looked up from her seat. "They won't let us see him right now. Only family." Ziva said, obviously frustrated.

Just then a nurse came out. "Which one of you is Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"Me." Charity answered.

"Alright, follow me and I'll take you to your husband."

"Can my dad come with me?" Charity asked, too scared to go in there alone.

"Yes, that's fine." She answered.

They followed the nurse down the hall, Charity leaning on her dad for support. As they walked closer to Tony's room, panic hit Charity's body and she began to feel ill. Then she stopped just outside the room and then the sound of water hitting the floor filled the hall. The nurse, Gibbs and Charity all looked at the floor beneath Charity.

"My water broke."


	27. Chapter 27

Charity was quickly put in a wheel chair and taken to the maternity floor. Gibbs had told her he was going to talk to Ziva and McGee and then he would be with her. Gibbs walked back to the waiting room and Ziva looked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"We got a few feet from Tony's room and Charity went into labor. You guys go stay with Tony. I need to be with Charity."

"But the nurse..." Ziva began.

"I already spoke with her and she agreed to let you two sit with him. Also call his dad. He needs to know what's going on. Somebody call Abby and tell her that Charity is having the baby." Gibbs ordered.

Both Ziva and McGee nodded.

Gibbs then gave them the directions to Tony's room and then headed to the elevator. He punched the button for the correct floor. Once he stepped off the elevator he walked over to the nurses' station. "Charity DiNozzo." He said.

The nurse typed the name in the computer. "She's in delivery room nine. It's down the hall fourth door on the left."

"Thank you." Gibbs said and then headed to the room. He walked in and found Charity already in a gown lying in the bed, her hair pulled back from her face. "How are you doing Baby Girl?" He asked.

"Well, I have another human being pushing her way out of my body and that dang doctor hasn't come here with the epideral yet." Just then a contraction ripped through her body and she let out a yell of pain. "Daddy, lie to me."

"Girls come out much quicker than boys." Gibbs said, walking over to take his daughter's hand. He then gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That's a little better." She said. "How's Tony?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Gibbs answered, in soothing voice.

"How bad was it, Daddy? As bad as when he was shot?" She asked, sounding so much like the frightened little girl she once was.

"Not as bad." Gibbs answered. "He got beat pretty bad. Bruises, probably a broken nose, a few cracked ribs, and a concusion."

"It still doesn't sound very good." She replied. Then another contraction hit her and she cried out in pain.

Ten minutes later Gibbs' phone rang. "Hello."

"Gibbs," Ziva began, "the doctors are moving Tony to another room. They say he's going to be just fine and is out of danger. They also say that he should be waking up soon."

"Okay, keep me updated." Gibbs ordered.

"Right, how is Charity?"

"She's doing fine." Gibbs answered. The doctor then walked in the room. "I have to go, text me the updates on Tony." Then he hung up.

Dr. Lang looked from Charity to Gibbs. "This isn't your husband." She stated, clearly confused.

"My father. My husband is in another room in the hospital, unconscious." Charity answered, breathing heavy.

"Very nice to meet you." She said. Then she turned her full attention to Charity and began to check her out. "Fully dialated." She said. Then she called a couple of nurses into the room and they assumed their positions.

"Alright, Charity, when I tell you to, I need you to push."

"I know. I've done this before." Charity said. "But no one gave me an epideral."

"Sorry, it's too late now."

A contraction hit just then and Charity cried out.

"Push!" Dr. Lang ordered.

Gibbs helped Charity to lean forward while she pushed. The contraction ran its course and Charity fell back against the bed.

After a few more minutes Dr. Lang ordered Charity to push. Ten minutes later, Charity had just fallen back from pushing. Dr. Lang looked up at her, "Alright, one more push and she'll be here."

"I can't do it." Charity said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Yes you can." Dr. Lang replied.

"I can't."

"Charity Faith Gibbs DiNozzo," Gibbs said sounding every bit the father he was, "it's just one more push. You have fought your way out of I don't know how many sticky situations and you have given birth once before, in an elevator. You can do this. You are my daughter."

Charity nodded. "Okay."

"Alright Charity, push!" Dr. Lang ordered.

Charity pushed with everything she had, crying out in pain. Soon the cries of her daughter joined hers.

_Tony..._

Tony awoke and realized he was in a hospital room. Then he looked around and found Ziva and McGee, as well as his father in the room. His first thought was that Charity and Gibbs were missing.

"Where's Charity?" He asked, sounding groggy.

"Nice to see you, too, Tony." McGee replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, where is my wife?" He asked.

"She'll be here." Abby answered, coming in the door.

"Daddy!" AJ exclaimed coming in behind Abby.

Tony smiled at his son. "Hey buddy."

Abby helped AJ up so he could sit on the bed by his father.

Then Gibbs walked in the room. "How ya feeling DiNozzo?"

"Fine. Now, where's Charity?"

The glimmer of a mischevious grin krept across Gibbs' face. "She'll be here in just a few minutes."

About ten minutes later, a nurse walked in. "Hello Mr. DiNozzo. You have a couple more visitors." She said and then stepped back out in the hall and then wheeled in Charity, who was holding a small pink bundle.

She parked Charity next to Tony's bed and then left the room. Charity looked up at Tony and smiled. "She's here."

Tony couldn't help but smile back.

Then AJ spoke up. "Who here?" He asked.

"Your sister." Charity answered.

Charity then looked over at her father. He came over and picked up his granddaughter and passed her to Tony.

Tony looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms, a big grin on his face.

Abby of course began snapping pictures.

"Okay, now, you two have kept her name a secret. So tell us now that she's here." Abby said.

Tony and Charity looked at each other and then nodded. Charity spoke, "We'd like you all to meet Kelly Elizabeth DiNozzo."


	28. Chapter 28

Later, Tony, Charity, and their new baby girl were all moved to one room to be together. Visiting hours were over and everyone had to leave. Senior surprised everyone when he volunteered to take AJ home with him. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Abby all headed back to NCIS.

Once they arrived at NCIS, they headed to the director's office. "How's DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"He's fine." Gibbs replied. "He's with Charity and their new baby girl."

"That's wonderful. Now we have some business to finish." Vance replied.

"Yes." Gibbs answered. "Do we know who the Chief really is yet?"

"No. We've run his prints, his DNA, and nothing comes back. He's not already in the system." Vance replied. "We also need to find out who is his mole."

Gibbs nodded.

"Gibbs you and Ziva go interrogate this bastard. McGee, Abby, you two see if you can find any record of any contact between one of our agents and this guy." Vance ordered.

The team nodded and headed off to the tasks Vance assigned. Abby and McGee headed to her lab and sat down in front of the the computers.

"You want phone or email?" McGee asked Abby.

"I'll take email." She replied.

Then the two set to work, doing what they do best.

Gibbs and Ziva headed to interrogation. Gibbs walked in the room and took the seat across from Chief. Ziva stood in the corner, leaning against the wall. Vance stood in observation.

Gibbs sat there, giving Chief his best Gibbs' stare down. He was looking at him, examining the man closely. He was fairly young, which Gibbs found very surprising. It usually took many years for a criminal to move that far up in the ranks of organized crime.

Ziva examined the man from her corner. She was also surprised by how young he was. He had to have been close to her age. He had jet black hair, olive toned skin, and piercing green eyes. Under normal circumstances, she would have found him quite attractive, but not at this time.

"You think you can intimidate me Agent Gibbs?" Chief asked, after several minutes of intense silence.

"I don't think you are the kind of man who can be intimidated." Gibbs replied, coolly.

"Then you mean to play mind games with me." Chief stated, not asking.

"No." Gibbs replied, answering anyway.

"Well, then how do you plan on cracking this nut?" Chief asked, smiling like the cheshire cat.

"You and I are men who like to cut to the chase and get down to business. So, why don't we?" Gibbs asked.

Chief smiled brilliantly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea to me."

"Let's start with something easy. Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

Chief placed a finger to his lips, as if he were contemplating that question. "Who am I? That depends on whom you ask. For some I am their worst nightmare and for others an intelligent business man. For you though, I believe I am your toughest case."

Gibbs glared at the young man. "Fine, then who is your mole?"

"Mole?" Chief asked, a look of confusion crossing his face. "I believe I have one on my right butt cheek, but I have no name for it."

"Fine, then who is your informant? Who is the one you have paid off at NCIS?" Gibbs changed the question.

Chief grinned like a mad man. "Now, if I told you that, then I wouldn't have any fun now, would I?"

Gibbs turned to Ziva. She nodded and the two switched places. "Why don't you and I try this?" Ziva asked.

"That sounds wonderful. I always love talking to beautiful women."

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" She asked, putting on her most seductive look. "I would really, really like to know."

"I bet you would." Chief replied. "But I can't tell you my beauty."

"Why not?" Ziva asked.

"Because." He answered.

"But, I would like to know the name of the most handsome man I have ever met." Ziva replied, slowly losing her patience.

"Ah, flattery will get you nowhere." Chief replied.

Ziva suddenly rose and smacked the table. "Tell me who you are!" She demanded, hoping that she could frighten the answer from him.

Chief just began laughing like a mad man.

Gibbs and Ziva walked out of the room and into the observation room to speak with Vance. "This guy isn't going to give anything away." Ziva said.

"I can see that." Vance replied.

All three of them stood behind the glass and watched as Chief slowly stopped laughing like a hyena. He then looked directly into the glass. He appeared to somehow find where Gibbs stood and stare him directly in the eye. It unnerved Gibbs slightly.

"Agent Gibbs, if you really want to know who I am, ask that gorgeous daughter of yours. She knows." He then began laughing again.


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as Chief had made the statement, Vance turned to Gibbs. "Take a photo of him to the hospital and show Charity." Vance ordered.

"No." Gibbs replied.

"That wasn't a question, that was an order _Agent_ Gibbs."

"For all we know he's lying." Gibbs replied. "He could just be playing mind games."

"Gibbs is right director." Ziva chimed in.

"Fine." Vance said. "I'm giving you fourty-eight hours. If you haven't figured out who he is by then, you will get Charity in here."

"Fine." Gibbs agreed reluctantly. "Lets let him sit and stew for a little while." Then Gibbs walked out the door. Ziva followed him.

"How long will we leave him?" Ziva asked, once they were in the elevator.

"Till the morning." Gibbs answered. "You go home and get some rest."

"But Gibbs..." Ziva began.

"I said, go home and get some rest, David."

Ziva nodded and did just what he said. She grabbed her stuff and headed home.

Gibbs went and grabbed a cup of coffee and then headed to another interrogation room, to have a chat with one of Chief's men. _I will find out who he is. I won't bring my daughter into this mess._ Gibbs thought to himself, determined.

That thought was follwed by the whisper of another. _But __**he's**__ already brought her into this._ Gibbs shook himself internally. _No._

_Tony and Charity..._

Tony and Charity lay in their hospital beds, which had been pushed together, cuddled up and watching their new daughter sleep. Tony stroked the infant's head. "Look at all this red hair." He said. "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

Charity leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love our family." She said.

"Me, too." Tony replied and kissed the top of his wife's head and then placed a kiss on Kelly's head as well.

Charity placed their sleeping daughter in the little plastic thing hospitals pass off as beds. Then she climbed back in bed next to Tony and the two soon fell asleep.

_Gibbs..._

The morning dawned bright and clear. Gibbs hadn't slept the night before. He had had too much on his mind and he was on a time crunch to uncover the identity of their arms dealer. By the time he arrived at NCIS, he had only thirty more hours until Vance would call Charity in. Gibbs wouldn't allow that.

Ziva arrived shortly after him and was ready to interrogate the Chief once again. They headed to the interrogation room, Vance already awaiting for them in observation. As they walked in Chief smiled at them brightly.

"I see you haven't slept a wink Agent Gibbs." He said. "So, that means you can't figure out who I am, which means you haven't spoken with your daughter about me."

"You leave her out of this." Gibbs replied. He didn't raise his voice. No, he kept his voice low and menacing.

"Is that a threatening tone, Agent Gibbs?"

"No." Gibbs replied. "I don't make threats. I make promises."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Gibbs placed a folder down on the table in front of Chief. "Open it."

Chief opened the folder to find several pictures. The pictures were of dead soldiers and even a couple of severely injured children. "Why are you showing me these pictures?" Chief asked, seemingly unaffected by the photos.

"You're an arms dealer and we know you've sold to terrorist groups. These are people who have died or been seriously injured at the hands of those groups, with those weapons you sold them." Gibbs answered.

"Why should they matter to me? I just sell the weapons. I'm not the one using the weapons."

_He is cold-hearted._ Ziva thought as she listened from the corner.

"You don't even realize how seriious of trouble you're in do you?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess not. Why don't you enlighten me."

"You have sold weapons to terrorists. That alone puts you in the category of being a terrorist." Gibbs replied. "How does spending some time in Gitmo, sound? Being uncooperative makes things even worse for you."

Chief leaned across the table and stared Gibbs straight in the eyes. "Your empty threats don't scare me."

"I told you already, I don't make threats, I make promises."


	30. Chapter 30

After two days in the hospital, Tony, Charity, and Kelly were released. Charity placed Kelly in her car seat and Tony carried her out and placed her in the car. "I finally figured these things out." He said, once he had latched the seat into place.

Charity giggled. "They make them way too complicated."

Then they both hopped in the car and headed out. "Would you be okay with stopping by NCIS? I want to see how the case is going."

"That's fine." Charity replied. "I'm sure Duckie would love to see Kelly."

_Gibbs..._

Gibbs looked down at his watch. He only had five more hours and he wasn't any closer to cracking chief than he was fourty-three hours ago. He sat at his desk, thinking of a way to break Chief.

The elevator doors parted and Tony stepped out. Gibbs looked up. "DiNozzo, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how the case was going." Tony answered.

"Not good." Gibbs answered. "Where's Charity?"

"Visiting Duckie. She thought he might like to see Kelly." Tony answered.

"Vance can't know she's here." Gibbs said.

"Why?" Tony asked, obviously confused.

Gibbs let out a sigh of frustration. "Chief isn't in any database and we can't find out who he is. He claims Charity knows who he is. I'm not bringing her into this mess."

"I'm behind you one hundred percent, boss." Tony said. "She doesn't need to be part of this."

"You feel up to an interrogation?" Gibbs asked, hoping that Tony might be able to break him.

"If it will keep Charity out of this, I can do it." Tony answered.

The two men headed to interrogation. Gibbs headed to observation, while Tony walked into the other room and sat across from Chief.

"I see my men didn't do a good enough job." Chief said, as of stating a casual observation. "You're still alive."

Tony gave Chief a cocky smile. "Yes, I am."

"So, what are you going to try with me?" Chief asked.

"Why don't you just make this easier for yourself and tell us who you are?" Tony said, ignoring his question.

"Just ask Charity. She can tell you exactly who I am."

"Leave her out of this." Tony replied, glaring at Chief.

"Oh, but I can't. She's a bigger part of this than you know."

_Charity..._

Charity sat down on a stool across from Duckie as he held Kelly. "You and Tony make beautiful children." He said.

Charity smiled. "I'd like to think so."

As they sat there, they could hear the elevator doors open. They could hear the sound of three men arguing. The arguing was getting louder and then Gibbs, Tony, and Vance walked through the doors.

"She needs to be left out of this." Tony said.

"I still have three more hours." Gibbs protested.

"I am the director and I think you two need to remember that." Vance said, sounding angry.

"And I'm a mother with a sleeping baby. Now you three tone it down and don't wake her up." Charity spoke up.

The three men looked over at her and then turned back to each other and began arguing, but in quieter tones. "She doesn't need to be involved in this. This isn't her fight." Tony said.

"He's already brought her into this, DiNozzo." Vance countered.

Charity leaned over to Duckie. "Who are they talking about?"

"You my dear." Duckie answered.

Charity nodded and then stood up. She got in between the three men. "Okay, what are you wanting to keep me out of?" She asked looking to her father and husband.

They both gave her that deer in the headlights look.

Vance took the opportunity to speak. "We have an arms dealer in interrogation right now. He has been for two days. We only know him by his code name, Chief. We can't identify him, but he says that you can."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Tony and Gibbs both said at the same time, wanting to protect her.

Charity smiled up at both of them. Then she turned specifically to her father. "If there's something I can do to help, I'm going to do it. That's how you raised me."

"I'm beginning to think I raised you too well." Gibbs replied.

"So, lets go." Charity said. Then she turned to Duckie and opened her arms.

He smiled and handed Kelly back over to her.

Vance led the way and the group headed to the observation room. Charity walked in and stood behind the glass. Gibbs and Tony stood on either side of her, both feeling very protective of her.

"There's no way he's actually an arms dealer." Charity said, recognizing the man instantly.

"He is." Vance said. "So, you do know him?"

"Knew him is more like it." Charity replied, changing to the past tense.

"Who is he?" Vance asked.

"His name is Sheldon Wheeler." Charity answered.

"Sheldon?" Tony asked. "I'd pick out a different name, too."

"Yeah, but when I knew him, he just sold knock offs and stolen items."

"How did you know him?" Gibbs asked.

"I kinda dated him in college." Charity answered, hating talking about a previous relationship with her husband there. "I broke up with him as soon as I found out that he was a criminal."

Just then the door to the bservation room opened up and McGee walked in. "You better have some good news McGee." Vance said.

"Unfortunately, I don't. Abby and I couldn't find any contact between anyone in NCIS and Chief." McGee answered.

"Well, at least we now know who he is." Vance said. "Gibbs, DiNozzo, go in there and see what you can do now."

Gibbs and Tony nodded. Vance turned to Charity. "I want you to stay in here and watch him. I want you to see his actions and think of anything you can think of that might break him."

"Alright." Charity said. Then she turned to Tony and Gibbs. "You guys be careful. In college he got into psycology and played mind games with everyone. He's good at them."

The two men nodded and then headed out the door and to the other side of the glass. Charity turned her attention to the scene before her.

Tony and Gibbs both sat across from Sheldon. Both looking very strong and confident. "So, Sheldon, why don't you tell us who your mole is?" Gibbs began.

Sheldon smiled. "I see you finally spoke to Charity. I bet she's on the other side of that glass right now." Sheldon paused and then grinned wickedly. He turned to Tony. "So, how does it feel knowing that I've seen your wife naked?"

Tony glared at Sheldon, but didn't lose his head. "Well, you obviously weren't memorable. Until now, you slipped her mind."

"Oooh, good come back DiNozzo, but you'll have to do better...be better than I was, which has got to be pretty hard."

"I doubt that. I mean she married me. What did she do with you...oh yeah that's right she dumped you." Tony replied, Sheldon's comments getting to him slightly.

Sheldon's gaze turned deadly. "You had better watch yourself..." He began.

"Enough!" Gibbs interrupted. "Just tell us who your mole is."

"I will, but on one condition." Sheldon replied. "I want to talk to Charity."

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. Then they both rose and headed back to observation. "I hate that guy!" Tony said walking into the room and searching for something to punch.

"You're doing exactly what he wants you to do." Charity said. "That's why he lied through his teeth, to get to you."

Tony looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"He never saw me naked." She replied. "He knew that comment would get to you."

"He opened the door and I walked right into it." Tony said.

"Looks like we only have one option now though." Vance said.

"No." Gibbs and Tony both said.

"She is not going in there." Gibbs said.

"Oh yes I am." Charity spoke, her tone sounding final.


	31. Chapter 31

After several minutes of debating with her father and husband, Charity passed Kelly to Tony and then she headed out the door, having permission from Vance to go into the interrogation room alone. "She is so stubborn." Gibbs muttered.

Vance and Tony both just looked at Gibbs, niether one saying it, but both were thinking something along the lines of, _Isn't that the best example of the pot calling the kettle black._ Then everyone turned their full attention to the scene that was about to unfold on the other side of the glass.

Charity opened the door and stepped through. She walked over and seated herself across from Sheldon. "You wanted to talk, so talk." She told him, staring at him, looking so much like her father.

He smiled at her. "You're as beautiful as always." He said.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? Even after all you've done? I mean, seriously?" She asked him, incredulously.

"Then shall we talk about what you want to talk about?" He suggested.

"How about we talk about how you went from selling knock offs and stolen goods from the trunk of your car, to an arms dealer."

"Oh, that's a wonderful topic." He told her smiling. "All I did was learn that if I wanted to make more money, all I had to do was sell bigger. So, I started selling weapons to the highest bidder."

"Why?" Charity asked.

"Oh, the why is so much more interesting." Sheldon replied, smiling.

"Then tell me Sheldon."

"Oh, I love the sound of my name on those beautiful lips."

"Just get to the why." Charity said.

"Always right to the point with you, my love."

"Don't call me that."

"As you wish." He said, smiling. "Now, do you remember what you said to me the day you found out that I was a criminal for a living?"

"I said a lot of things to a lot of different guys when I dumped them. You'll have to refresh my memory."

This seemed to ruffle Sheldon a little. "You said that I had no future selling these stolen items. You said that that was no way to make money. You were right, so as I said before, I moved on to bigger and better."

"You know that's not what I meant right?"

"I know, but that's how I took it. Since then everything, I've done has been for you." He told her.

Charity didn't know why, but she couldn't help but ask, "And just what all have you done for me?"

"For starters, I became one of the world's biggest arms dealers so that I could provide for you." He began. "Then, do you remember Jorge Luis Garcia?"

"The man that kidnapped Tony and me." Charity said.

"Yes, I told him where you live and everything he needed to know to find you. Even the locations of all the safe houses."

"Why would you do that? He tried to kill me." Charity said, having to hold back her anger.

"The plan was that I was going to rescue you and then you would fall in love with me." Sheldon told her. "Of course that plan, failed. I forgot how much fight you had in you."

"What else have you done, Sheldon?"

"You remember Damen Langston? The one who shot your precious Tony?"

"You didn't."

"I did. I'm also the one who helped Jason Wilkins out of prison, but I didn't think he would go after you. I thought he would go after Tony. anything to get him out of the way so that you and I could be together. Don't you see it Charity, I did it all for you. I love you."

"You sick and twisted bastard!" She shouted at him. Then realization hit her. "You don't have a mole at NCIS, now do you."

"You're right, I don't. All I've had to do was follow you and _DiNozzo_." Sheldon said, sneering the name. "I bugged your phones."

"Sheldon, I can't wait for you to go and rot in that jail cell." Charity said, getting up and heading for the door.

"But, Charity I love you." Sheldon said, rising from his chair.

"Sheldon, if you have any sense left at all, you will sit back down in that chair." Charity said.

"Don't you love me? After everything I've done for you."

"No, Sheldon. Actually, I despise you. You put my life and the lives of my family in danger. I don't love you. I love my husband."

Sheldon had slowly been stepping toward Charity. "You ungrateful bitch!" He shouted and started toward her. His hands went straight to wrap around her kneck.

Tony and Gibbs burst through the door and pulled Sheldon off of Charity. Gibbs had him pinned against the wall and Tony helped Charity up and wrapped a protective arm around her. Then he walked her out the door.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, holding Charity out in front of him and looking her over.

"Fine." She answered slightly out of breath.

Tony pulled his wife to him and held her. He stroked her hair. "If there's anything left once your dad's done, I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Where's Kelly?" Charity asked, once she had caught her breath.

"Right here." McGee said, coming out of the observation room door, holding the young child.

Tony unwrapped his arms from Charity and she walked over and took Kelly from McGee. Then she stepped back over to Tony, who wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Charity looked up at him, suddenly seeming very tired. "Lets go get AJ and go home."

"That sounds good to me." Tony said, and kissed her forehead.


	32. Chapter 32

Later that night, Tony and Charity were putting the kids to bed. AJ gave Kelly a kiss on top of her head, before Charity placed her in the crib. "I love you, Sissy." AJ said.

Charity smiled and then put Kelly in bed. "Now, it's Bubby's turn to go to bed." Charity said.

Then she scooped AJ up and carried him to his room. She laid him in bed and tucked him in. Tony came in, carrying AJ's favorite book, _Green Eggs and Ham._ He read the story to AJ. Charity turned on his nightlight and both of his parents gave AJ a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you, Mommy. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too buddy." Tony and Charity both said. Then they both headed out the door and to their own room.

Charity pulled a cotton nightgown from the closet and changed into it. Tony slipped off his shirt and pants and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and slid into bed. Charity slid in beside him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him. "This has been one very long week." She said.

"Agreed." Tony paused and then thought for a moment. "You don't, by any chance, have anymore crazy exes we need to worry about, do you?" His tone was joking.

Charity placed a finger to her lips and put on a contemplative expression.

"This can't be a good sign, you're seriously having to think about this?"

Charity looked up at him and grinned. "Sorry, I couldn't help it, but no I shouldn't."

Tony smiled at his wife. "You are one of a kind."

"Yup." She replied, grinning wildly. "Why do I feel like there's something else you want to talk about?"

"Because there is."

Charity gave Tony a look that said _go ahead._

"When you said he hadn't seen you naked, you weren't just saying that to make me feel better?" Tony asked, unable to stop himself.

Charity let out a small giggle. "No." She replied. "He really didn't see me naked."

"That brings up another question, just how many men have seen you naked? Besides me." Tony asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm assuming doctors don't count."

"That would be correct."

"Two." She answered.

"Seriously? Only two?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, my first time was aweful and I lost my confidence."

"Why did you lose your confidence?"

Charity sighed. "Well, two days later he comes up to me and tells me that after sleeping with me he realized that he'd been denying the truth. He told me he was gay."

Tony had to hide his smile.

"Are you laughing, Anthony DiNozzo? Do you find the tragedy of my first time funny?"

"Maybe a little."

She playfully slapped his chest. "It wasn't funny. I was sixteen and thought it was me. I didn't even date for a year after that."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Tony said, putting on a serious expression. "It's not funny."

"I think, I;m ready for bed now." Charity said.

"Wait, I have one more question." Tony replied.

"Okay." Charity said, having a feeling she knew exactly what the question was.

"How do I compare?"

And there it was, he'd asked the question she knew he would. "You're the best Tony. There is nothing to compare."

"Okay, I think i can live with that answer. Do you want to ask me anything?"

Charity smiled at him. "Nope."

"Why not? I mean I just asked you. You don't wanna level the playing field?"

"I don't know and I'd rather keep it that way. Besides, I don't care. The past is the past and means nothing now. Besides none of them could have been that good. I'm the one you married after all." Charity replied.

Tony just shook his head and laughed.

"And I just wanna go to bed." She added.

Tony pulled his wife close and softly kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Just a short chapter to break up all of the crazy I brought in with Chief. I've also just gotten the idea to make another version of Tony/Charity. In this other version, Charity is in the Marines and she comes home and surprises Gibbs, then she and Tony meet. What do you guys think? Please read and review. Also thank you to everyone who has been following this story and reviewing.**


End file.
